For power or for love
by I just love yaoi
Summary: Eventually money and power win over anything. Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone~! ^^ this time I'm starting a new multi-chapter. I had this plot in mind for some years now and finally I was able to turn it into a fanfiction.  
You can see this both as a sequel of _'When life pulls us apart'_ or as a completely independent ff. In case you didn't read the other ff all you need to know for this story is that ( _spoiler for 'when life pulls us apart'_ ) Gii has been the president of the Saki industry in Tokyo for some years now and that his company works in parallel with the Saki industry in New York presided by Gii's father.

This chapter's more like an introduction.  
Might contain some simple Japanese words here and there

Enjoy the read :D

* * *

The cheerful and bright sunlight bathed their home through the spacious windows during a rare sunday off for the two lovers. That lovely morning Takumi reached the living room, passing near a little table, a particular magazine laying on it caught his eyes. The name of his lover written on it made the violinist smile and without thinking he picked it up.  
It was one of those economics mags which were not his usual reading, it was more suited for people in the field who wanted, and needed because of their work, to be constantly updated about the financial world, and it was one of the most sold titles too.

It was like those kind of magazines made it their mission to write something about the Saki industries in every instalment. And the magazine in his hands was hardly the only one; the selling was higher with at least one article about the Saki's, the company was a constant success, the chemistry between the one in New York and this one in Japan was an amazing wonder for most people, they had a turnover that makes look the other companies like a group of youngster playing at business man, the name of the company is known worldwide and they have business all over the world. Not only that, due to their fame, not a few women were interested in the most good looking man who worked there, giving to other kind of magazines the reason to publish about them too.

Takumi never read what newspaper and such wrote about Gii. He wasn't interested and he didn't even need to. When they were both in town, they spent the last hours of the day, when they were finally together and alone, talking about anything. Gii would tell him everything about his work, as did Takumi and at some point it became their routine before going to sleep or occupying their night time in other ways.

As Takumi took his magazine and sat down on the sofa while browsing through its pages, there was a memory that made its way in his head...

 _...It was around the time Gii took his place in the new born Saki industry in Japan, and the article written for the occasion took half the magazine. That time Takumi stared at the pages in his hands, legs crossed on the sofa, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of what was displayed on that paper for everyone to see, but seeing it there on a magazine was something else._

 _"_ _Takumi would you stop that? You've been staring at that picture for an eternity. I'm right here you know?" Gii announced his presence while walking into the living room.  
"Well, you can hardly blame me! You look so.." a blush on his cheeks told Gii what he didn't say and it made a broad smile appear on Gii's features.  
He sat down right next to his lover who never averted his eyes from the picture of his darling on the magazine.  
"So…?" he teased Takumi asking him to continue his sentence, while doing so Gii's breath brushed on his face and that didn't really help Takumi in his attempts at remaining composed.  
"Uhm… ah.. professional. Yep, you look really—" at that point Gii moved even closer and, prompted by a kiss on his neck, Takumi lost will to hide his feelings. "Gii…"  
He continued kissing his neck in a seductive way before raising his head to Takumi's. Takumi couldn't say a thing while being looked at that way, and the two lovers finally kissed. _

_What started as a slow peck soon became an open mouthed kiss, one that makes them completely immersed by it as everything else just fades away. Takumi raised his arms to Gii shoulder as his lover pulled him closer by the waist, by doing so Takumi let the magazine he was holding fall on the floor. He wouldn't have been so careless if the real man wasn't his._

 _The smiles they exchanged as they parted spoke of nothing but love._

 _Eventually Gii turned away to pick up the forgotten magazine and when Takumi hugged him from behind, very naturally Gii laid down comfortingly on his lover's chest and was rewarded with a fond kiss below his ear.  
Takumi's arms tightened a bit more on the man sitting in front of him. "I didn't know you were a professional model" Takumi exclaimed in the calmness of the room while the two men shared comfortably the sofa one in the arms of the other.  
Gii smiled. "My secretary said people aren't going to believe that the one on the magazine and the president is the same person" in fact he looked much more like a model than the president of an international business empire.  
"Do I need to worry about that?" his tone was light but the slight worried undertone didn't go amiss.  
Gii raised a bit from the comfy position to turn around and face his beautiful man "Never" and Takumi knew it was true.  
Their eyes locked as Takumi cupped his cheek, leant closer and kissed him. Gii reacted immediately and turned around without breaking the kiss before gently coaxing Takumi to lay down._

This time the article wasn't adorned by the president pictures, it only explained more or less in detail the future projects of the biggest company of the country. While Takumi half lied on the sofa engrossed in the magazine he was holding, Gii finally reached him, intentioned on not letting the whole day pass by with his lover focus all his attention on what was not him.  
Noticing Gii taking a seat next to him, Takumi decided to include him in his current interest, which wasn't the news on his lover's company but only the person himself, and after he leant on the awaiting arms of his beloved, he showed him the pages which read in big capital letters: ' _Struggling to take the last step to raise at the top_ '.  
Gii read the title out lout, a snort made Takumi understand that he didn't agree with it.  
"So stupid, this would hardly be the top." Gii's comment though made Takumi giggle  
"Compared to the other companies' level, you already went way past the top."  
Gii's heart swelled with pride at his lover's felt words, and it had nothing to do with his status in the business.  
"Thank you, I do my best" Gii punctuated his words with a lingering kiss on Takumi's cheek.  
While enjoying the feeling of the arms of his lover enclosing around him, Takumi asked "So what is it that they're talking about?"  
Gii laughed "I did find it hard to believe that your interests changed so drastically" then added with amusement "weren't you just reading that stuff?"  
Takumi shrugged "Didn't get much of it.. and from time to time I'd stop paying attention for the sake of daydreaming about the president" the teasing tone didn't go amiss to Gii who decided to play along "Oh yeah? I have to do something then to keep your mind focused on _me_ " the mirth in his voice was replaced by a seductive tone and the arm draped on his partner's chest slowly went down, deliberately, until reaching his ribs and surprising him by trickling him without mercy. With a yelp Takumi tried to lean forward, but the couple ended up in hysterical laughs on the floor.  
"You're going to pay for this" Takumi's laugh accompanied the threat while the couple climbed back on the sofa.  
"Anytime you wish" Gii sexily suggested making the violinist blush, something that he'd attribute to the laughing of course.  
Takumi sat on the furthest corner from Gii, and raised his arms in a defensive pose shielding himself from a second possible trickling attack. Watching him Gii couldn't help but laugh out loud "Come on" he said "I'm the one in danger remember?" then motioned for him to get closer and took him in arms once more with a light kiss on his temple.

"Do you want to know then? About the article"  
Takumi raised his head to look at Gii upside down "Yes"  
"There's a new research that seems to be very promising, and they're looking for benefactors or associates because the costs are very high, as it's based on a new discovery and could result in a big profit, I thought about making an agreement in which we'd be their partners and finance their work and they'll share the profits. They'd be ok with it but seeing that the risk is really _very_ high, there're some people in the assembly who don't agree, and I have to convince them all to get the approval because it's a really big project, the biggest we encountered so far."  
"And what about New York?" Takumi asked referring to the Saki industry Gii's father presided  
"Well of course my father would want this project but they don't have a say in this as he couldn't get this opportunity. Because of the exclusive in Japan there'll be legal issues that'd make it impossible for them to be an associate"  
"Another big profit he'll get only thanks to you"  
"I only have to convince them somehow" Gii added almost absentmindedly  
"If they don't want to risk so much money I find it an hard task to accomplish.. but I guess if it's you, you can charm them into anything" the comment made Gii forget his worries, and when he looked down to see the beautiful smile of his one and only accompanying those words he felt so very happy and grateful to have this man by his side.  
Never loosing eye contact, both moved so they were side by side while leaning closer until their lips touched and danced on one another with tenderness and care, and that hint of sensuality that never missed in their touches, then pulled back to look lovingly at each other smiling.

It was Gii who broke the silence first "You didn't tell me anything about your next trip" he felt a bit lonely already, remembering that Takumi would leave in a few days.  
"That's not true.." Takumi sounded agitated though since he knew that he was right: he didn't tell Gii something that he shouldn't be hiding "I told you I'm glad that this time we're not leaving Japan, we'll mainly concentrate on composing," Takumi looked uneasy as he continued "and we'll be recording a short film with interviews and the sights and our music.." Takumi trailed off fidgeting, while Gii held a knowing smile "Yeah yeah, and I was wondering about the reason why you didn't tell me about this video you're going to do" he said while climbing on top of him on the sofa making Takumi lay down finding he couldn't react at all. They laid completely down and their faces were aligned, "So..?" Gii urged his lover with a lopsided smile.  
"Well, as we're going to film there'll be the recording crew from last time.." he quietly answered looking away  
"You mean including the guy who was all over you?" Gii already thought that'd be the case but waited for him confident he'd tell him and because it'd give him a good opportunity for a punishment.  
"He was not, he's just a fan" Takumi's protest was feeble.  
" 'Course, an overly helpful, extra touchy and devoted fan" Gii added "And what were you waiting for before telling me?" his voice dropped lower, the teasing which Takumi didn't notice before in his voice was gone; and as he said that Gii's arm sneaked up under his shirt, his nose nuzzling his neck, before Gii's lips caressed his skin until they reached his earlobe "I don't like that guy" Gii whispered huskily before taking it in his mouth to suck gently, Takumi gasped and let his own body take control as it moved to get more contact with the man above him. The mouth moved to suck on his neck making him shiver and Takumi unconsciously reached up to hold Gii's head until his hand disappeared in his silky hair.  
Gii didn't lean his body down and left his mouth be the only contact with the perfection laying so defenseless and willingly below him. His mouth assaulted all the weakest spots until one soft whimper distracted him and made him look up to see the most erotic sight he could ever lay eyes upon, that look of pure lust on his beloved face drove Gii's mouth to hungrily taste his and finally let their bodies entwine.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi is a prominent violist and even if he's continuing his solo career, an important novelty became part of his working life:  
Sachi and Takumi had sometimes played together since the time Takumi decided to take the violin in his hands again, even if after three years of inactivity his playing skills suffered. After Takumi attended his studies and achieved adequate skills they continued playing together under Sachi's invite. Those occurrences were still rare since both Sachi and Takumi were affirming themselves as solo violinists. Something changed when one day they held a concert together, their first ever concert together.

It was the audience who thought first what a brilliant combination they were, the musicians themselves were too absorbed in the atmosphere created by the melody of their violins to think about anything else than the music and the strong emotions it brought them. But it'd be soon clear for them as well that a powerful feeling would come out from their combined playing. The will of keep it going filled them and staring to compose together was a natural step after it.  
Their collaboration has started so naturally that it was like they made arrangements for all their lives for it, when in fact it came almost by itself.

Hard work and lots of efforts were the prelude to a masterpiece, like it'd be soon called by the critics, their first album simply called "Sachi-Hayama". A success.

So while both violinists' main occupation is still performing as solo, they 'd also work together, composing and performing on stage and their managers worked together when it came to their musical collaboration.

Their success also brought them to appear in many television shows as well, that was also when Shin met his dreamed violinist for the first time and Takumi met his first problem with Gii because of him...

 _...Takumi reached the television studio for the first day of practice, for sound, lights, schedule, and general talks about the program. It was stimulating but he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about this, not really wanting to appear in a show his mood wasn't quite happy. That was until someone came along to change that._

 _"_ _Aah! Hayama-san!" everyone turned to the source of the noise since that guy was really loud, also Takumi who saw a tall man staring at him with his eyes sparkling "I can't believe it, the real thing in front of my eyes" he added dreamily.  
"I'm sorry about him Hayama-san" the director said "he's a fan of yours and very loud too" he pointed to that man faking annoyance "Please refer to him about the position to take during the show"  
"Yes director" Takumi answered then the director bowing respectfully excused himself, leaving Takumi and the loud man together.  
"Good afternoon!" the man shouted excitedly "I'm in charge of the lights and the camera, I'm a big fan, please call me Shin"  
Takumi had to suppress a laugh "Good afternoon Shin, yoroshiku onegaishimasu"  
"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Shin repeated bowing low to his idol.  
Takumi smiled, "Shall we start?" and they prepared for the show. Shin revealed a few tips to the violinist who found the man really funny and easy to talk to. When his manager approached him telling that it was time for another appointment thus they had to leave, Shin almost wanted to cry "Hayama-san, I'll be waiting for the next day of practice, I can't wait to hear you play!"  
"Thank you Shin!"_

 _On the third day in fact it was sound check and Takumi had to perform a little concert, just a couple of pieces, on stage. Shin was there and listed enchanted to the melody looking much like a fan girl._

 _"_ _I'm so lucky to hear you play!" Shin approached Takumi when practice was over handing him a bottle of water which Takumi took gratefully.  
"Thank you" Takumi said a bit embarrassed  
"It's like a dream, I always wanted to hear you play, and now I'm even talking to you! So lucky!" he half squealed making Takumi laugh.  
The director was talking to Takumi's manager when he saw how fan girlish Shin was being "Should I tell him to stop bothering him?"  
"No" his manager answered "he seems more relaxed after he met him, I think he's doing Takumi good" it was the truth, a week before the show a magazine agreed an interview on set to sell the program and Takumi was in high spirit even during the photo shoot._

 _Meeting a fan improved his spirits and thinking about the other people he could reach with his music, even if it made them half as happy as Shin, made him happy about all this. But this only served for Gii to get jealous since Takumi became happy for doing the show only because of that guy.  
Gii pouted but it was mainly the stress of their work that prevented them both to reconcile._

 _Time later in the dressing room the managers updated their violinist on the next appearances...  
_ 'How are we supposed to survive this' _Takumi thought as he let himself slump down on the little sofa as soon as they entered the office. Sachi seemed more collected than his half of their music duo, or he was just more used to it more like. He sat down upright on the opposite armchair smiling tiredly while their managers who are working together to make the duo work, told them enthusiastically their next week's schedule.  
"On Monday there's the television show which will be broadcasted live online, that means that people outside Japan will be able to see it, potentially achieving high audience ratings. Before that there'll be the try-on, of course everything you'll wear in the show is prepared beforehand, you won't wear anything personal. On the day after you'll start with the pictures. Many important magazines have a big interest on you two so prepare yourselves for a whole morning of posing and trying out different outfits" that earned a luckily repressed displeased noise from Takumi.  
"The interviews will start on wednesday, it'll go on for a few days as different magazines won't gather together. Of course during all this you must not forget to practice violin."  
And all this after the end of another busy and eventful week, from which they won't have the time to rest from. A grunt could be heard then and right after it a chuckle "Not too much for you I hope, Takumi-kun" his friend teased him but it wasn't easy on Sachi either. At last his manager was sympathetic "Please try to bear with this a while longer, I know your only concern is playing violin Takumi-kun, but doing this is a great opportunity to get even more popularity, and bring your music also to people whose first choice is not classical music."  
That was the only thing he could have said so that Takumi wouldn't just think what on heart he was doing all that for.  
He managed a smile after sitting up "Don't worry, I'll keep doing my best" and his manager let out a thankful sigh._

 _"_ _Well then, we're done for today, so change and go home, make sure to rest." They exchanged goodbye's and the violinists were left alone.  
"Gii's still sulking?" Sachi guessed since he knew that Gii seemed to be jealous of that Shin and Takumi looked down.  
"Something like that..." came the downcast response  
"Being as busy as you both are, even the smallest thing can become big, so make the most of tonight and clear everything up"  
"I'll try, thank you Sachi" Takumi said offering him a smile._

 _Taking his friend's advice at heart Takumi stopped on his way home in front of a big and familiar building since it was almost time for Gii to end his work. So with no much thinking he just walked in._

 _Stepping outside the elevator he noticed that no one was around apart from Gii's secretary, Abe Reiko-san, who was on the phone, she said a few words before hanging up, and looked up to Takumi in time for the man to reach her desk.  
"Good evening Hayama-san! It's been a while, how are you doing?"  
"Hello Abe-san, still busy as always" Takumi answered with a smile "Is Gii busy..?"  
"He isn't with any client," then she took the phone to inform the president of his visit.  
At that Takumi tried to stop her "I shouldn't disturb him" he started to feel anxious but she reassured him  
"It's almost time for him to leave, don't worry I don't think he will mind. Wait a minute" when Gii picked up the phone in his office just a room away, he heard his secretary announcing what he never thought possible to hear that night "Saki-sama, your partner's here" his eyes widened in surprise and his heart jolted in his chest. A moment of surprised silence followed before he recovered and told her to let him in and telling her his work was over for today._

 _When Gii's secretary told him he could go inside Takumi was still a bit nervous and walked slowly into his lover's office, while Gii put all his documents away and made sure to be ready to leave, he was agitated as well._

 _A soft knock and the door opened, Takumi timidly made it inside under the gaze of his one and only. Only a moment later they were face to face.  
"I missed you" Gii told him and Takumi released a sigh "Me too" they held hands, then Takumi said "Gii.. about.." trailing off, Gii hurried "Work is making us both mental, how about we forget all that" with a smile that's what they proceeded on doing._

‹› ‹› ‹›

This duo they were part of was something both of them cherished and Takumi's next trip was part of this collaboration. Takumi and Sachi after their first album were now starting to compose for a second one and their managers thought it was a good advertisement for them to film a short documentary in a nice setting with a good scenery which would also benefit their creative mood, after that they'd stay there for some time more so they'd be able to actually write, making their trip be three weeks long.

The next day came too quickly as it was the last before Takumi and Sachi's departure, furthermore both lovers had to work.

It was getting late, and thoughts of his lover's close departure invaded Gii's mind, until he decided that he had done enough work for today and finally leaving his office, he headed to the only person who captured his heart.  
He knew that the violinist duo together with the staff who'll accompany them in their next trip will have a meeting at the studio, a meeting which should be over by now.  
As it wasn't the first time Gii entered that building, he knew exactly where to go. When he reached the last door dividing him from his violinist, he could hear voices confirming he was entering the right room. One particular voice made him smile and as he opened the door he noticed the recording crew and the photographers taking down the things used for the photo session; half of the people took their leave from the two musicians while some others were exchanging the last greetings with them.

Gii's eyes met Takumi's and at his lover's smile Gii signaled him with his hand that he'd wait for him while starting to walk discretely aside.

‹› ‹› ‹›

His voice was too loud, his laugh designed to get attention.  
 _His_ attention.

Gii stared with furrowed brows at the scene a few meters ahead of him.  
Takumi and Sachi just made a short interview with pictures to promote their next activity, and since there were photographers for a magazine too, Gii stood by the whole time. The shooting already ended and they had finished their work but all of them remained a little more together talking and Gii didn't mind waiting, what he found harder and harder to get over with was _that_ guy to the point that his annoyance was starting to reflect on his features.  
All this time Takumi had his back on Gii and when he turned around to look for him, his gaze locked immediately on Gii's. He could read what others couldn't see, and that made him move towards his lover. As Takumi walked both the lover's eyes remained unmovable on one another's.  
When they stood face to face, "He can't leave you alone" Gii observed darkly while his eyes looked behind Takumi's shoulders. When the violinist followed his gaze he understood what his lover meant with his comment. Shin was watching him trying to be discreet and when the violinist caught him, Shin lowered his head embarrassed before turning away.  
When Takumi looked back to Gii, his lover wore a serious expression. Takumi took a step closer, leaving the shortest distance between them, and searched his eyes silently asking the reason for it.  
Gii sighed internally "He's been like that all the time hasn't he?" Takumi's silence confirmed his guess "He likes you" was all Gii could say and was met with a sigh from his lover. "Come on, you saw him-" Takumi tried to change his mind "I did. That's why I say it" his eyes drifted back to said guy who was now talking to Sachi "Always attached to you, and Sachi" his eyes grew darker as he watched behind his shoulder so Takumi followed his gaze again to see the cause of it and he could only attribute it to what he saw: the guy was next to Sachi and suddenly it was Takumi's features to grow darker "Is it me you're worried about, _or_ Sachi?" it wasn't like he still thought that Gii could harbour feelings for the other violist which were any more than friendship and care, but there was something that always annoyed him when Gii worried about him. The comment though worsened Gii's mood greatly "I can't believe you're saying that. _Again_ " of course it wasn't the first time Takumi doubted his feelings for Sachi but he thought they went over it. During all their discussion the two lovers made the effort to keep their voices low, even if the tone didn't turn up to become very friendly, and kept very close too. People around them didn't seem to notice their quiet quarrel and in that moment they heard people exclaiming "Otsukare" and saw them about to leave when Sachi reached them. "Time to go home guys" he told the two lovers, but their eyes remained locked on the other's for a long and silent moment before Gii said he'd go home first. Not waiting for an answer he exited the room leaving Sachi staring after him with confusion while Takumi didn't move. When Gii disappeared from his sight Sachi looked to his co-worker "Is everything all right?" he asked sympathetically at which Takumi cracked a smile to reassure him "Don't worry. Let's go change so we can call it a day" Sachi knew there was no use in prying further so followed him and after some time when they were ready to leave, the two parted ways.

Takumi exited the building with a heavy heart, knowing that he needed to apologize. His mood changed drastically though when he saw who was waiting for him just outside.  
"Gii!"  
Gii smiled mildly at his beloved "I can't stay at odds with you"  
Takumi beamed as he felt the same, one step closer and their hands interlaced. From the corner of his eyes Takumi saw that the photographer for the magazine was still around so the couple had to let go and understanding that in public wasn't the right place to have a proper and private discussion, they silently walked side by side to their home where they could talk without having to worry about the surroundings, their arms touching as they went, to replace the comforting touch of their entwined hands.

As time went by witnessing them as an item there were a few things that unnoticeably became their routine and characterized them as a couple, this was one of those things: the way they preferred to always talk things straight, never leaving bad things hanging for too long, never running away from a confrontation or from their relationship.

Takumi understood why his earlier comment upset his lover, he doubted Gii's feelings for Sachi when they were still in high school and he was getting friend with the already famous violinist, they even argued about it, and talked about it, Gii had told him since Sachi is his childhood friend he does love him, but it could never be the kind of love he has for Takumi. After some time this issue became one of the firsts obstacle they overcame as a couple. And thinking about it Takumi couldn't help but wonder how that comment came out from his mouth and feeling bad, for it wasn't what he thought. Even so, there was just something in the way Gii cared about his childhood friend, or anyone else for that matter, that never failed to make him jealous.

Less than half an hour later Gii crossed the threshold of their home first and walked straight to their living room. As he put down his bag he heard Takumi speak up "Gii.." trying to get his attention, but he didn't respond and waited for Takumi to talk.  
"I didn't meant that" Takumi closed his eyes almost feeling ashamed and by doing so he didn't notice Gii walking up to him "I'm sorry" Takumi whispered lowering his head but Gii didn't falter and put his hand lovingly on his beloved's cheek, the gesture made Takumi look up to a gaze full of love "That's fine, I know you're just the jealous type" Gii teased him.  
Takumi raised his arms to circle them around Gii's shoulders.  
"I'm not" indignantly said but saw Gii's knowing look and averted his eyes pouting.  
 _Cute_. "It's fine" he said before leaning in finally kissing his beloved. It was thoughtful and slow, their mouths opened and closed on one another with the utmost care.  
Gii cupped Takumi's cheeks and while pulling away he stared intensely in his eyes, "About that guy.." but Takumi interrupted him "Gii-" he tried to argue as there was really nothing Gii had to worry about.  
"Be careful" Gii firmly added, his serious eyes stopped Takumi from any further comment and with mildly wide eyes he watched Gii drawing in to lock their lips in a more sensual kiss.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The light coming from outside the window indicated the birth of a new day. A sleeping Takumi was the sight Gii woke up to, his heart filled with happiness in realizing that such a beautiful man was his.  
Takumi was lying on his back, head towards Gii, he wore a blissful expression and Gii took for himself the pride of being the one responsible for it. The duvet covered him just above his bare chest. Gii let his gaze stay on his collarbones. The sight was so tempting. He leaned towards this temptation just a bit before he ordered himself to not touch him. He didn't want to risk waking him and _'don't get closer, don't get closer'_ repeated inside his head as he couldn't help but go against it. Slowly Gii was drawn to the sleeping and gorgeous man and laid a kiss in between his collarbone, lightly. Takumi didn't wake but stirred a bit turning that little bit more to Gii. The gesture made Gii smile, all the love he felt for Takumi was displayed in the beauty of his eyes. Gii lightly traced the tip of his forefinger from his chin down his throat, along his Adam's apple, and below to his collarbone until finally reaching his chest. Oh It was getting harder and harder to resist.. at this point there was no reason he could listen to. Gii reached out his arm around Takumi's waist and leaned close, a kiss on his forehead and Takumi finally woke up. The smile on his face indicated that he didn't care at all the interruption to his rest. After a little exchange of smiling looks, Gii's mouth set on working on Takumi's throat and while Takumi turned to lay on his side, Gii's arm which rested around his waist slid lower on Takumi's leg to pull it over his as Gii raised his thigh to rest it between Takumi's legs.  
They let their noses touch lovingly before tightly embracing. "Good morning" Takumi whispered at last, Gii greeted back while laying a fond kiss on his shoulder.  
They just indulged themselves in the embrace for some minutes basking in the wonderful feelings it was transmitting them.

Later the two lovers will kiss goodbye before Takumi leaves for his trip and Gii for his job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews ^^ they always make me happy**  
 **Here's the second chapter**

* * *

Takumi took a seat in the pullman, away from the noise made by the people of the film crew and from his manager.  
"Always talking business aren't they?" Sachi's voice made him open his eyes and look up to see his friend and co-worker taking the seat next to his; his remark was directed to both their managers who sat together and since they got in they never stopped discussing about work. The observation raised a smile on Takumi's features who didn't chose to comment as he watched his friend sitting down next to him. The journey was spent with pleasant talk and confiding about their private lives.  
"So Gii's still jealous about Shin?" Sachi said "well I guess no one would like someone trying to be close to his own lover every chance he gets"  
Even that morning, when they met before getting in the private bus that's taking them to the place reserved for them, Shin was being his usual enthusiastic self almost yelling Takumi's name when he saw him and trying to be touchy when he could without being bothersome but just friendly.  
Sachi then told him "I think he's thinking about adopting the european greeting with you" he laughed clearly amused by the situation while Takumi was a bit embarrassed but maybe Sachi wasn't that wrong about that.  
Because of all the attentions that guy directs to his lover, Gii isn't exactly fond of him but Takumi didn't mind this side of his man. He actually liked it. He knew that his lover didn't doubt him, that wasn't the reason of his jealousy, Gii knew he had nothing to worry about, and Takumi just enjoyed being cared about, and worried about.

During the journey they took the chance to relax, without thinking about work the playing nor everything else related to it, knowing that they were expected to get to work as soon as they arrived.  
And they arrived in a beautiful place, water cascading through a green scenery which brought serenity and peace, a small and very traditional Japanese style place for them. It was a really amazing setting.

‹› ‹› ‹›

 _(In Tokyo)  
_ Sawada, the head of the council, reported to his president the decision of the other members in regards of the proposition Gii had made to become associates of the research group.

"I'm afraid we can't approve, the risk is too high. If you want to have the green light you have to come up with something good" he had told Gii before he left the president and the financial director alone in the office.  
"Don't worry Gii, we'll come up with something. The numbers are good, we could make it, we just need to convince the board that even with a 100% loss we'll still be able to maintain a good position" the financial director, Tanaka Fumio-san, encouraged his friend.  
Gii was set on getting this contract though and he already had an idea to convince the council.

‹› ‹› ‹›

A couple of days after they arrived Takumi woke up earlier to enjoy the morning air, he went in the room where he had appointment with Sachi beforehand so he could take some time for himself; he sat by the window when suddenly the door opened to reveal his angry manager "Tatsuya-san..?" Takumi questioned perplexed, his manger didn't talk though and just slammed a magazine on the little table in front of him, the thump made Takumi jump.  
It was a music magazine, one that writes about the famous musician and their work. Takumi looked from it to his manager, a questioning look in his eyes. As his manager refused to tell him what happened to put him in such a bad mood, Takumi raised his arm and slowly took the magazine in his hands. He saw his own name on the front, and recognized the magazine title as one of the names present at the interview together with Sachi before they started this trip. Getting curious Takumi browsed through the pages until he saw his and Sachi's pictures next the article that talked about them and their next project. He didn't find anything that was worth his manager attitude though, but as he turned the pages, his confusion disappeared as it all became clear, _'Damn'_ Takumi thought as soon as he saw that picture.

In the meantime in Tokyo Gii walked to his office when his secretary stopped him, she had a magazine in her hands and wore a fan girl expression; as soon as she saw him approaching she stood up from her desk and walked towards him "There's something you're probably interested in seeing" she just said handing him the magazine, Gii looked down and saw a piece of paper sticking out as a bookmark and exchanging a look with her the president entered his office and saw what it was about.

Gii sat down on his desk and opened the magazine where his secretary had put the bookmark. "Oh.." Gii was speechless.

The first thing that could be noticed was the large sized photograph of two men, standing very close, oblivious to the people around them, looking at each other. You could feel an intense air emitting from them and the feeling that you couldn't get close. Their eyes gave away the intimacy.  
It was taken the day before Takumi left with Sachi and they were in the studio after Takumi and Sachi's promotional interview was over. Gii and Takumi was discussing about some unwanted attention directed to the violinist and in order to not let others hear them, their voices were kept low and the distance between them at minimum.  
Next the picture a long article made assumptions about the nature of their relationship since they belong to different worlds and the writer, because of that, declared his surprise in noticing they were in confidence.

It was the first time they appeared together in anything of this sort.  
Because of his status Gii is very famous throughout Japan and outside the nation, it was very common that he appeared in various magazines and because of his young age and extremely good looks the media gave him great attention.  
It was the same for Takumi, since he started his career the public loved him and entertainment magazines always kept track of him making him gain a big number of fan even people who didn't favour classical music.  
All of this made it difficult and even more important for them to act low-key in the matter of their relationship, but all in all they never encountered big problems.

Gii seemed lost in that article. He had conflicted emotions inside him, each trying to prevail on the others and yet, maybe for the surprise, he couldn't decide how he felt about this; for a while he just stared at the papers in front of him.  
The phone beeped "Saki-sama, can I let your calls in?" his secretary's voice resonated in the room and Gii's daze broke. For now he had no choice but to put it aside and concentrate on his work, who knew maybe it was a good opportunity to clear his mind about it.

A few hours' trip from there Takumi sat in silence waiting for his manager, who stood over him, to speak. He looked angry.  
And he had the right to be. As part of an agency Takumi was to keep silent about his private life. Any violation of the terms of the contract he signed could threaten his staying in the agency and consequently his violinist career.

Gii and Takumi had decided together long ago to be accomplices and not reveal their relationship publicly. It was to protect Gii and Takumi, as well as Takumi's work and Gii's since Takumi feared it could affect his working relations.  
Of course that didn't mean that they act as strangers outside their home, family and close friends knew about them and in regards of the people working with Gii the ones who knew were close collaborators and friends of Gii who Takumi knew as well. They just didn't make a show of themselves in public or tell 'Hey, we're lovers' to anyone they met.  
But if the attention of the media might focus on them it's a problem.

Later that day, when he was finally over with his work Gii hurried home to have some privacy, he remembers the message Takumi left on his answering machine earlier that day, it asked to call him when he was free. Strangely he couldn't tell if he was agitated or not, if he was worried or calm about the situation, maybe Gii himself was worried about Takumi and how he could react that all the different scenarios taking shape in his head clouded the reality. Gii, a bit anxious to hear from his lover, called him as soon as the door of their home closed behind him.

He typed the number on the phone before waiting for those beeps to be replaced by Takumi's voice.  
He was almost getting impatient, and then worried as he wasn't getting any answer, another couple of rings and finally a click before Takumi's "Gii! Hi" dissipated Gii's worries. With a sigh of relief Gii answered his lover and asked him if it wasn't a good time to speak and Takumi said it was "Actually.. well I was with my manager when you called so I rushed to my room before answering" Gii knitted his eyebrows in earing this, his concern reflected in his voice "Did you have any trouble because of that article?"

"Gii.. about that.." Takumi trailed off, he didn't know how to say this, and even though he had spent all day thinking about it, the silence lingered "Takumi..?" Gii called gently, he feared his worries were real, that Takumi had troubles because of it. If he was with his manager until now maybe it was really bad, Gii could only imagine how he had reacted and his assumptions weren't at all comforting.  
Abandoning all thoughts as it seemed it wasn't working, at the end Takumi decided to say the only thing that wanted to come out from his mouth, "I'm sorry" his voice was quiet and Gii wasn't sure he heard right "Takumi, what happened with your manager? What did he say?" Gii was really getting worried for him now.  
"No, I'm.. Gii, what should I do.. I couldn't imagine they'd take a snap at us there, if I'd been more careful.."  
"Takumi.. are you in trouble because of it?" what could he have told him? Maybe he was in trouble with his contract? His agency?  
"But that's not the problem is it Gii?" Takumi took a breath before continuing "it's my fault we're on that magazine, I'm sorry.." a glimmer went through Gii's head "Takumi, moushikashite.. are you worried for me?"  
"You think I wouldn't care? Gii, we made a promise.."  
Gii sighted in relief "Takumi there's no need for you to feel guilty about it I promise. We're both in that picture if you didn't notice, how could you blame yourself? We hadn't been careful yes, but I think you're giving too much importance to it, just a few assumptions about why we know each other is nothing to worry about don't you think?" Gii's voice was very gentle. Takumi held his phone wide eyed, "Gii.. " he could only murmur in delight.

Smiling softly to his beloved Gii talked after a few seconds "Now tell me, what did your manager say?"  
"He came to me angry and I have to say he scared the hell out of me with that expression, he fixed his gaze on me without speaking for an eternity but turns out it was all a masquerade to scare me so I'd be more careful in the future. Seems like he wasn't really angry and considering that nothing about us came out the matter can be forgotten for him"  
Gii sighed in relief "That's great.. you really scared me there for a minute"  
"Actually you should" Takumi jokingly started "Tatsuya-san said that since we're both famous and, as he said, eye-catching" it felt embarrassing for Takumi to say and Gii laughed lightly "the public might get interested and they'd want to know more about us, that means more advertising for me"  
"So he wants to attract even people who's not that interested in classic music, like crazy fan girls picturing us together?" Gii said laughing  
"I hope not; but then, you're every one's ideal, I bet your pictures on magazines took over the place of pop idols on the wall of many girls"  
"And you're the ridiculously gorgeous violinist who enchant their hearts, a great pair I have to admit! I think that this time it's me who should be protected from jealous admirers"

Takumi smiled lovingly, grateful that it turned out alright, but still a bit worried "It didn't cause you trouble did it?" he finally asked in a small voice.  
"Takumi" Gii started making sure that his one and only understood "everything's alright I promise" his deep voice made Takumi's heart beat a tad faster.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The first days during their stay, the musical duo concentrated on the filming of a small video that will be part of the promotion for their new album.  
They had to wear traditional clothes and walking through the beautiful scenery, or play violin in the traditional Japanese house, or just stay together and talk while the music would be heard on the background.

Takumi and Gii called each other almost every night but it never was enough and Takumi felt like he wished neither of them had to leave for work and part for any reason.

While the two violinists spent blissful time in beautiful places and enchanting melodies, in Tokyo the Saki industry were having a rough time since, after the great announcement that the Saki industry will take part in the cooperation, an important contract delayed to be signed. Eventually the council started to view with concern Gii's conduct and making him pressure to have the contract.  
That was until it was all solved with an unexpected decision from Gii:

 _(_ _Tokyo - Saki industry_ _)_  
Fumio wore a panicked and scared expression foreseeing where Gii was getting to  
"You're fired" Gii firmly said before sitting up and start walking up the door.  
Another general meeting was held, and again it was the president himself who convened it. When Gii entered the hall silence fell, Gii cleared his voice and without wasting another second he started: "You all know about the initial difficulty we had in concluding the treaty and putting down the terms for the cooperation." his voice was clear and firm his face almost emotionless as he proceeded to explain the facts.  
Gii showed no emotion, his features were distant "I fired him since he was the reason for it all"  
A few remained silent in shock.

Later Gii reached his office, he told his secretary to not let anyone in for the moment. He sat down and dialled a call to the Yoshida company and after a few moments he was passes through to the president:  
"Saki-san, I admit I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. I hope it's about good news."  
"I took care of it as we agreed. On our part we're ready to start back the negotiations."  
"Then we're ready to meet you tomorrow"

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi went back to the hotel; it was late in the night, they had rehearsed all day and having to pose for the promotional video on top of that was stressing not to mention very tiring. It was good though because he could get busy enough to avoid thinking about Gii all the time.

Takumi flung his top on the armchair, "Ahh so tired" he exclaimed dragging his tired limbs to the bed, he fell face front with a thump and before he let his eyes surrender to sleep he took the phone and dialled his lover's number.

 _(Meanwhile in Tokyo)_ _  
_Outside the restaurant Satou-san asked Gii: "It's been a good night, how about we move it to another bar.. and prolong it?" his whole demeanour expressed exactly what he wanted from him, and while leaning to the near wall he waited for the answer. Gii took a step towards him but before he could say anything his phone went off, so he excused himself saying that he had to take the call.

It was a short call though since Gii told him he was busy and couldn't talk.

‹› ‹› ‹›

One week after they arrived, the film crew left and Takumi and Sachi were mainly left alone. Their work was going very well and both anticipated the return on stage together.  
After a few days of concentrating only on their music they decided to take some time off, spending the rest of the day enjoying the sights, before they would have to resume their work.

In Tokyo, in the Saki industry building an heated discussion was taking place. The general manager and the marketing director were in Gii's office to discuss the latest developments.  
Their faces as well as Gii's were grave and worried too.  
"It'll be a disgrace for our company, the news cannot get out"  
"We have to stop the magazines somehow"  
The men's faces reflected anxiety since what was happening worried them greatly.  
"That's impossible" Gii spoke up "they're probably selling it already"  
"We don't know what they wrote exactly, we can still come out clean from this" another added.

A day later the violist duo was walking back to their hotel after a whole day of creative playing. All of a sudden Takumi's eyes were drawn by something. Only one thing could capture his attention: there, on a news-stand he saw the front page of one of the most famous economics magazine and in capital words it read 'Saki industries', that and the picture of its president just below it was enough a sight for his legs to unconsciously drew closer and for him to buy the magazine.

After a few days, when he finally had a few moments to himself and before he had to take care of his tasks, Takumi excitedly took the magazine and plumped down on the sofa all happy smiles and excitement as he browsed through the pages until finally arriving at his target.  
His happy smile soon turned into a frown though, as what he was reading confused him a big deal.  
After reading the article he couldn't believe what he had read.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The violin duo, Sachi and Takumi, were together to discuss about their latest piece as they agreed. But Takumi seemed absent, and Sachi gave up the thought of work for now as it became clear that something else was occupying his friend's thoughts, something that prevented him to concentrate on anything else.

 _'_ _Sacrificing his employees for money'_ those words that Takumi read on the magazine echoed in Takumi's head over and over, relentlessly, but still never damaging his trust in Gii.

"Takumi.." Sachi tried to get his friend's attention; seeing a serious expression in his eyes he added "Do you want to talk about whatever it is that makes your mind wander?" then Takumi realized he let his thoughts take over his attention and embarrassed apologized but that wasn't what Sachi was after "We can finish our piece in another moment, if something's bothering you you shouldn't keep it inside"  
"It's about something I read about Gii.." Takumi started lowering his gaze as he was still trying to make something out of it all "It said that the Saki industries were trying to sign a contract since a long time but never succeeded, and now Gii managed to get it by getting as far as _'sacrificing'_ as they put it, other people's careers"  
"How could he get such a thing by doing that?"  
"I don't know, I didn't understand much, it all seemed so.. surreal. It's something about firing someone so he could get the contract"  
"That's ridiculous"  
"I know! There's surely something behind all that, Gii's not a cruel money maker"  
"Well, don't stress yourself about it now, we're going back in a few days so you can ask him directly about what's going on" it was a small consolation but Takumi managed a sincere smile to his friend grateful for his concern.

His faith in Gii was strong, Takumi knew him too well by now, but this article let old doubts and worries resurface.  
It took a lot for Takumi to get his head around what his lover's family really is. Gii has a power in his hands that, when he learnt about it, made him doubt the possibility of having a stable and permanent relationship with him, moreover, he was afraid that Gii'd be consumed by all that power someday and lose sight of his values. But that was years ago, those thoughts never crossed his mind again because he trusted the important fact that Saki Giichi is his Gii, the person who always did everything in his power to help people and especially his friends, who remained a down-to-earth kind of man and still thought like common people does even if his family possessed a big empire that he knew would be his. Takumi was reassured in the knowledge that he always will be the kind hearted man he came to love. So with time he has slowly gotten used to the position of Gii's family.

‹› ‹› ‹›

 _(In their house in Tokyo)_  
A shirtless Gii appeared on the doorframe holding a bottle of water "Do you want to keep it on the nightstand?" he asked to the other occupant of the bedroom. The man took the bottle from his hand with a smile.

‹› ‹› ‹›

As the days passed the article went to the back of Takumi's mind and he didn't think about it anymore, it was useless anyway since they were apart for the moment.  
These last days were spent with playing and composing and it's been hard for Takumi to get in touch with Gii but another couple of days and he'll be coming home.

* * *

 **Phew! This chapter's over but the reading isn't yet ;)**

 **About the part in this chapter where it said that they agreed to be low-key about their relationship for Takumi's work, I have a little omake for you. There you go:**

On the bed Takumi was busy with his laptop, after his manager made him open an account on a social network he took the job very seriously, actually finding that he really liked that; all the comments he received, compliments, encouragement, all the support moved him. He updates his blog often and that was what he was doing right now, sitting legs crossed at the foot of the bed, while his beloved was taking a shower.  
Gii emerged from the bathroom with his bathrobe on, his hair dishevelled and moist. Even if Takumi was engrossed in his writing, he couldn't miss the sexy sight. They exchanged a sweet smile while Gii walked to the bed, he took the papers he left on the nightstand then sat down leaning with his back on the headboard on the other side of the bed from Takumi, he had some documents to sign so for a while both silently took care of their work while exchanging occasionally glances and smiles.

When Takumi was done he shut off his laptop and put it aside then crawled towards Gii to lay down next to him "I'm almost done" Gii said while concentrating on his reading. Takumi didn't wait long before he could see Gii signing the last sheet of paper and putting the bundle of sheets aside, and finally Gii slid down lying with Takumi.  
They got comfortable one in the arms of the other and spent some blissful minutes enjoying the moment and cuddling.  
"About the talk we had about your contract, that your private life has to remain private.. do you worry about the people I told in the company?" Gii eventually asked, he was concerned about it and was waiting for the chance to have a quiet moment to themselves before asking.  
"Your friends and collaborators?" his lover asked and Gii nodded.  
"No" Takumi said with a confident smile "you trust them and that's all I need to know"  
Gii's heart warmed at this statement. Takumi said it so naturally… he really had no idea the things he still does to him and his heart.  
After a while Takumi added "But I can't believe we still have to hide" it was said in a sad voice remembering those awful days at school.. acting like they didn't care about each other at all, like they weren't even acquaintances. Refrain from greeting each other while passing by, not even a look in his eyes. Complete strangers. The longing increasing day by day and the fleeting secret meetings did nothing to lessen it.  
Gii knew where the mind of the man in his arms was flying to, and tightened his embrace to chase away every bad feeling "We won't hide, just be discrete"  
Takumi felt Gii's hand faintly tracing his face and looked up. Gii caressed his cheek and drew near "Mmh.. I can do that" Takumi accepted with a smile before erasing the small distance between their mouths and kissed.

* * *

 **Now it's really the end for chapter 2 :) let me know what you think ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I finally managed to write long chapters! yay :)  
On a side note, I chose the names for the made up characters on the thousand most common Japanese names list, I think it's the thing that took me longer to do apart from making up their roles in the firm so if it doesn't make too much sense (because they should have the most important roles) please pretend that it does ^^  
What else to say.. enjoy the read and leave a comment ;)

* * *

After the two violinists bid good day and parted ways, Takumi headed straight home. He knew there was no chance he'd find Gii there but he still hoped to. Stepping inside the threshold his guess was confirmed, Gii wasn't due until evening anyway so he took the chance to rest a bit since he had no work to do for the reminder of the day.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi didn't realize how tired he was and fell asleep almost immediately, only the noise of the lock of the front door turning alerted his senses as he woke up, he sat on the sofa while Gii walked in.  
"Takumi!" Gii surprisingly exclaimed while almost running up to him, and before Takumi could stand up he was literally pushed back down on the sofa just as he was laying a few moments ago, well just not with his lover on top of him hugging the air out of him in a fierce and desperate embrace.  
"Finally.." the relief was evident in Gii's voice and the two remained tightly in one another's arms. The relief in seeing his lover was immense, Takumi felt Gii's heart beating right next to his, his smell, his warmth, the strength of his embrace.. oh, how he had missed it.  
After an eternity Gii shifted his weight on the side so he wouldn't squash his lover and while they shared a fond look, with one hand he caressed Takumi's cheek lovingly.  
"You came home late" Takumi pouted playfully, he had been deprived of this captivating warmth for three weeks now and even one minute more without him was too much now that he was finally back home.  
Gii kissed him lightly "I'm sorry"  
But one little apology kiss wasn't near enough, "Still didn't forgive you" Takumi said quietly "I might need another kiss"  
Gii smiled mischievously and lowered his head to give his lover what he wants, when their lips met Gii's hand went behind Takumi's head and held him close while his mouth started opening on Takumi's and captured the other's lips hungrily, after the initial surprise Takumi responded to the passionate kiss and only when he was given the chance to breath he muttered "Gii.."  
hearing his lover panting his name was a real turn on "I have to make amends, and I take my duties seriously" he explained and before Takumi could talk Gii dove in and let him no chance to escape.

‹› ‹› ‹›

in the morning Takumi opened his eyes to a sleeping Gii. His lover's face was a few inch from his and his arms were draped around him. Takumi smiled, this was an incredible feeling for him to finally find again. Stifling a giggle, not wishing to wake up his lover, Takumi inched closer, diving in that love radiating directly from Gii even when asleep. His attempts were futile though, as Gii initially stirred, then unconsciously feeling the presence of his loved one, woke completely "Good morning" Gii whispered lovingly before opening drowsy eyes and while running the back of his hand in a caress on Takumi's cheek.  
 _'His smile's dazzling'_ Takumi's thought matched Gii's as he responded with a hushed "Morning" leaning closer until the two lovers shared a deep and romantic kiss.  
As Gii's kiss started to descend on Takumi's neck, the latter saw the time "Gii.. I think w-we're going to.. mnh.. be late.." Takumi finished in a gasp as Gii made it difficult for him to speak; he stopped though realizing his lover was right, but then he thought of something which made the flicker of disappointment disappear instantly "Come Takumi" he just said as he made a move to get off the bed. Takumi's confused "Eh?" was not long in coming, at that Gii grabbed his arm and with a smile took him to the bathroom "Shower with me" he said at last in a husky tone which made Takumi forget all reasons to say no.

‹› ‹› ‹›

"Sorry that you had to come all the way here"  
"It's not a problem" Takumi answered while taking the music sheets Sachi offered. It was early and the train station was pretty busy that day, Sachi had to leave for a couple of days to hold a concert and since he ran out of time he asked Takumi to reach him there so he could hand him the new part of their melody that he forgot to give him the day before.  
Before taking his train he asked him how his childhood friend, Gii, was doing; after all he was a bit worried about the latest news.  
"We didn't get to talk much, he did look tired" about that he thought _'I didn't help much there'_ since he didn't quite encourage his sleep last night "but other than that he seemed fine so I think there's nothing to worry about"  
"Well let's hope so" they heard the sound announcing it was time to climb in for Sachi so they saluted.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Even though the article about his lover went completely out of his mind already, news about the Saki industry made their way unrelentingly to his attention, it was the hot topic of the moment and knowing what they were saying made it impossible for Takumi to ignore it.

"Saki industry giving their all to conclude the contract with the Yoshida company, is it a confirmation of their ex-employee's declaration?"  
"Saki Giichi president of the Saki industries seemed unaffected by recent developments"  
"Eventually power and money win over anything, radical change of policy for the Saki industries"  
Those were just a few of the titles you could hear or read about them, Takumi wouldn't read anything more about it though but he started to feel the need to have a private talk with him.  
Gii was in his office now and Takumi knew he couldn't go there so knowing that he'd have some free time during lunch time Takumi thought about giving him an appointment at the café just outside the Saki industry, a place where they meet occasionally and texted Gii telling him that if he could go he'd wait for him there.

When Takumi reached his stop he got off the train and started walking to the café, passing in front of Gii's office, he looked up with a sigh when he collided with something, or actually someone "I'm sorry I wasn't looking" Takumi immediately apologized and looking up he saw who the man was: Tanaka Fumio.

If there has ever been an expression of desperate misery on a man's face then this man had it displayed on his for it must have been that misery that brought Takumi to take immediate sympathy on a man whom he hadn't spent a lot of time talking to before.  
They knew each other since the man first started working in the Saki industries, he didn't start with a high position but his hard work and capability, as well as a high dose of determination, brought him to become essential in the company and his achievements were rewarded in what was his status until only a few days ago: finance director.

Together with the president Saki Giichi, the vice-president and the other chiefs, he was part of the group of the most powerful man in the company as well as in their whole business field. The board had always the highest expectations from them and those were never disappointed as they always reached the greatest results.

Takumi bent down to pick the man's briefcase off the pavement. He looked so miserable, like he'd reach breaking point anytime, like even the falling of his briefcase could be the last straw, so Takumi handed it to him gently with a quiet "Here" before proposing to the man, if he wanted to talk, to go and take a quiet seat at the café he was going to.

The man kept looking down like all the world's problems weighed upon his shoulders, after a few seconds he sighed a resigned "Yes".  
Slowly they reached their seats while Takumi kept an eye on him, careful of his emotional state. While they waited for their green tea, a contemplative silence surrounded them. After a while Takumi started "Tanaka-san.." in hopes that he'd open up to him and watched his posture: his slouched shoulders and his head turned down while his eyes were finding an almost magnetism to the table.  
"You're being very nice Hayama-san" his quite voice finally said.  
"i..iie" Takumi hurried denying with embarrassment.  
"I haven't been used to it lately.." the man's voice trailed off with an imperceptible tremor.  
"Tanaka-san" Takumi leaned a bit towards the man sitting across him "do you want to tell me about it?" his gentle suggestion was met with silence, the man still didn't look at him.  
So Takumi hurried "I don't want to meddle, it's just, well, if it could help you ease your mind a bit.." he trailed off, his kind voice earned him a tentative smile on the other man's lips.  
"Well, it's…" just when the man looked persuaded to tell him, something else seemed to stop him from doing so, suddenly an uneasy look posed on his features, and he seemed to be unable to continue.  
"Is everything alright?" Takumi asked noticing his embarrassed expression.  
"Is it alright I wonder? For me to tell you this since it's related not only to the Saki industries but to the president himself…?" he knew in fact about the relationship between the two men.  
A bit taken aback by the remark but mostly embarrassed by his personal life being brought up in such a situation, Takumi slumped back on his chair, grateful that he was given time to formulate his reply by the waiter.  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, please enjoy your tea" the boy said and placed their tea on the table.  
That was a thoughtful consideration on his part and considering his kind attitude Takumi asked himself why didn't he let himself have a talk with him before "Please don't worry about it" Takumi reassured the man who started to talk after a brief moment of contemplation.  
"I don't know if you're aware of the situation between the president of the Yoshida company and me.." he looked up at Takumi expectantly but at the blank expression on the violinist's face he explained "You could say we have history, basically right now we are in constant competition and more generally we can't stand one another to put it simply, as soon as the project came up I knew that it could have been an obstacle but I could never have expected Saki to.." the man had to stop clearly upset, he was on the verge of tears and Takumi embarrassed tried to get him to calm down. When he recomposed himself he went on "I considered that company my family, I took pride in my work, and now to be thrown out like that.." lowering his head the man trailed off once again.  
"Tanaka-san" Takumi whispered feeling sad for the man "but I still don't understand, what could have caused such a decision, and what about the other company?" a very much confused Takumi demanded for more information so the man sensing that he may be completely unaware of both his previous company's projects and the articles on the press, he decided to tell him everything from the start.  
"The Saki industry, wanted to invest on a research which if successful would be worth millions, but it's about a new field and apart from being very high priced its results are not at all granted; it could go on for years and that would be a loss, but not as much as if it'd bring nowhere, nevertheless it'd be a gold mine if it was successful. Saki insisted on convincing the company and all the members of the council to finance it, but most of them were against the idea because the odds for failure were higher. The only way for Saki to convince them was by finding a way to contain the loss if it would be necessary, and he found it"  
The man found his rhythm and seemed lost in his memories, while Takumi listened avidly to his tell "He had to achieve that by sharing the project with another company, share the profits but also the loss, you see we are one of the biggest company in the nation, finding another which nears our turnover was hard enough and finding the one who'd agree to take part in this project was even harder, but Saki can anything I guess." The man paused and took a sip of his tea, Takumi's was still untouched; still never finding the way to the eyes of his interlocutor, he continued "The two presidents had a long talk in which they agreed to the main points of the contract in regard of their investment, so after Saki presented the council with this great project and opportunity of course everyone agreed to it, they were once again amazed by Saki's competence and you could just feel it that the signing of the contract would give Saki even more recognition that he has now" then he added almost to himself "if it'd even be possible" then continued "it'd be the final boost to make him untouchable, at a level above everyone else which would be impossible to get near. And for that reason, because of the extreme expectations," with a pained sigh he hung his head "it became a crucial point in his career because if it failed, Saki's reputation would be irremediably damaged" then with a sarcastic snort he said "not that it could threaten his status anyway since he's way above the others already, but damaged non the less". Taking another sip of his tea he took a few moments before going on.  
"While the board was on his back, watching his every move like they never did before, the contract belated to be signed, I was present at the reunions between the two presidents and I could see the look on the other president getting darker at every passing occurrence, and I knew it was because of my presence.  
As at the start of the negotiation it was clear that they'd get an agreement pretty soon, it changed in a matter of days, since it became clear that the other president found an insurmountable obstacle that stopped him from signing the contract.  
As he was reluctant to sign, and in that mood, the council put even more pressure on Saki, eventually I was excluded by him from the reunions between the two companies, until last week.." he swallowed painfully "two news were on the first page of the magazines: the two companies got over every obstacle in formulating the contract, meaning that all the negotiations for the definitive drafting of the contract were done and the other party would definitely sign, and the other.." he choke up "the finance director of the Saki industries had been fired. Saki fired me." Takumi stopped a surprised gasp. The financial director, Tanaka Fumio, the man in front of him.. could Gii really have fired him? And for that reason?!  
Tanaka took a moment to recompose himself then he spoke up in a calmer voice "It was an hard blow, my world came crushing down on me.. it didn't take a genius to understand the reason behind the firing, me and the other president clearly can't work on the same ground and Saki chose money."

Unable to believe his hears, and eyes since the pain on the man's own was sincere, Takumi froze, agape and disbelieving, trying to find sense in what he heard, trying and failing to recognize his Gii in the last part of the man's tell.

"Talking to Saki was futile, he confirmed my suspects and made it clear that he won't go back on his decision" concluding his tell the man finally looked up and noticed the state his listener were into "I'm sorry you had to hear this Hayama-san"  
Takumi managed to lightly shake his head in response, trying to find his roots again, the man in front of him disappeared like everything else surrounding him, the tea forgotten, the surrounding fading.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi was still occupying the small table he had since his previous encounter with the man who found it better to leave Takumi on his own fearing he'd said too much, and apologizing he left first.

Takumi spaced out for a long time until a beep from his phone reverted his thoughts to the present. A message from Gii informed him that he'd reach him at the café in 10 minutes so all that was left for Takumi to do was to wait for him and hopefully he'd come to know the truth. He still refused to think that his Gii became that kind of person, surely there must be an explanation.. right?  
But as much as he thought about it nothing made sense.

He waited for Gii with a little worry that started clouding his mind but he tried with all his might to chase it away.  
Takumi turned around after feeling an hand touching his shoulder, it was Gii who offered him a kind smile that Takumi regretfully found he couldn't reciprocate. He waited for him to sit down before talking.

"I'm happy we have a chance to talk but I'm afraid I can't stay long" Gii started off.  
Takumi didn't say anything to this as he couldn't say if the reason was because of work or not, Gii sensed a strange mood in his lover, and tried to get him to tell him if something was distressing him. Takumi looked down clearing his mind from everything he heard from Tanaka, then he looked up in Gii's eyes and told him that he knew about the latest news.  
"You look serious" Gii said, he shouldn't have been surprised that he came to know about it.  
"Gii..?" he wanted him to clear his mind about it all.  
Gii said, taking a mental sigh "What do you know?" and Takumi answered telling him what he had read on the magazines and newspaper.  
From his account, Takumi didn't let any of his personal opinion come out, Gii didn't dare to think if it was a good thing or not.  
When Takumi was done telling all that he read about that awful situation, a long moment of silence filled the air, then a deep breath and a quiet confession "What they wrote.. it's not all false" Takumi gasped aloud, and for the first time since he came across those articles he felt scared that Gii could have actually have done something so low for the sake of money.  
"Wha- what do y-you mean? The firing and.. the other company.."  
"Those things are linked"  
"Gii.." still in disbelief, Takumi's mind was going blank.  
"I couldn't do it any other way" Gii tried to defend himself.  
"What does it mean?" he almost desperately asked, desperate for Gii to tell him that it was all false, that he didn't betray his principles for money, but the phone rings, Gii looks down to it it's his secretary "I've got to go now, but we'll continue later" but Takumi couldn't leave it just like this, he wished they had the time to talk; before Gii could get up Takumi tells him "I met Tanaka-san, we talked" he looked so serious.  
Gii watched him in silence for a second, then he said almost aloof "So now you know". Takumi is confused as he continued "I couldn't leave him work here, the company is important, so is this contract for the company" he said it with angriness and it makes Takumi think it's like a money maker way of speaking and for the first time he starts to think that that's what Gii is changing into.  
Then Gii excused himself.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi spent the afternoon thinking about it, he went to the studio to practice but the results didn't agree with him and since it was futile to even think he'd be able to continue the composing of his and Sachi's melody, he went for a walk and all in all didn't go far from a certain someone's workplace.  
It didn't matter what he thought or what were the worries clouding over him, he strongly wanted to talk to him and hear whatever he has to say, Gii won't lie, of that Takumi was still certain.  
He thought about creating the opportunity to talk and decided to head home since he knew that Gii would come back after work. It was some kind of unspoken rule between them: if there was something they needed to discuss they always tried to talk about it at the first occurrence and if it wasn't possible they took the time to make it possible and sought each other until they could talk things through.

Takumi was home but it passed some time and so far no sign of Gii. Takumi took his phone wanting to call him but saw that the battery was dead. Frustrated at the situation he took the jacket and headed out.  
He walked the path Gii'd take from the office, it took only a few minutes before he was outside the Saki industry, since he didn't meet him on the way he had to be still inside. He thought about going in but couldn't find a plausible excuse for being there and he didn't want to raise worthless suspicions if some business partner happened to be there, so since he was near he waited for Gii at the café for the second time that day. Upon entering the café he took a seat by the window where he could see the building from and waited.

‹› ‹› ‹›

People with different lives and jobs, accompanied by their inevitable problems, started to fill the bar. It was a wonder how time slipped from Takumi's hands while thoughts pervaded his mind. It wasn't that late but a few people were already getting quite drunk. Takumi was occupying a small table and the other seat remained empty until now when all of a sudden a man sat in front of him. That gave Takumi the chance to look around himself and realize his surroundings, more people went in and there weren't many seats open and that man seemed to be alone so Takumi didn't think much of it.  
"A taste of beer makes everything better" the man suddenly talked to him after taking another sip from the bottle in his hand, and as Takumi looked up he realized that he was drunk. Then that man looked at the spot of the table in front of Takumi and frowned deeply in realizing that it was empty "Let me offer you one" he said in a tipsy voice, not enough to be annoying though; Takumi politely declined the man but he insisted "Seize on it, I can afford it you know" and to prove his words he looked out the window and pointed to the tallest building you could see from the spot "I work there" he said. Takumi's eyes widened slightly, it was the Saki industry's building. "i-it's that so?" Takumi stumbled on his words as various thought crossed his mind and his lover's face appeared in his mind.  
"That so.." the man replied watching intensely his half empty bottle "work is mental but the people.. great" he took a big gulp "and the president.. he's above everyone.. idle of all people working there.. appears in mags.. you seen him?" he laid with his upper body on the small table, then motioned for the waiter to bring him another round "handsome man ain't he?" he continued without bothering to hear a reply.  
"I guess" Takumi answered seemingly uninterested, and successfully hiding the jump of his heart at the mentioning of his _very_ handsome lover.  
The man opened another beer and when he finally took a breath after taking a long sip, he looked completely drunk "and sexy" he laughed "someone like him can't not be amazing in bed too"  
Takumi's heart jolted and at last fed up with that guy he thought that something was wrong with him and lost all will of politeness which made him stay in his unpleasant company until now. Reaching out for his jacket and ready to get up he added in a cold tone "You think so?"  
"I _know_ so" the man's comment stopped Takumi in his movements and made him jerk his head to look at him. While before that man never looked his way and his gaze was lost somewhere, now he was watching him and his eyes lost a bit of their drunk emptiness. His answer held a meaning.  
Not wanting to talk any further with him, Takumi got up and walked out just as it was his intention since that man sat across him. During the walk back, his mind refused to think about that man's remark. Even so, those words and that look were flowing in his mind with no rest _'I know'_.

Without much thinking and upset, suddenly he was back home. He was alone.  
It was late and Gii still didn't come back.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Slowly Takumi opened his eyes, then closed them again, the sleep making his eyelids feeling heavy. Then, as if his subconscious noticed something, he opened his eyes completely, waking up. There was something not right, and when he turned around in the bed he realized what it was: Gii was not there.  
' _Is he still working?_ ' Takumi wondered but seeing the clock digits on the nightstand he realizes it couldn't be, it was the middle of the night. All the events of the day came back to him, and that awful _'I know'_ made his stomach ache and his mind wonder, is he with.. no he couldn't think that.

‹› ‹› ‹›

A new day came and on that one Sachi came back. Takumi had to reach the studio early that day and go on with his work. He tried not to think about Gii spending the night elsewhere and cursed upon realizing he forgot to charge his phone.

When he was ready Takumi headed for the train station and passed in front of the Saki building by doing so, and when he was there he saw Gii across the street who was walking in and he wasn't alone. Takumi slowed down surprised and somehow unsure of what to do but then he went on walking and eventually they happened to meet just outside the Saki building. When Gii saw him he said something to the other person who stopped at the entrance and Gii walked towards Takumi with a strange expression.  
"Now it's really not a good time.." Gii says as soon as he approached his lover, with an apologetic tone in his voice, hoping he'd comprehend.  
"I know" he hurried saying understandingly "I was going to work, but Gii-"  
Gii didn't let him finish "Takumi you should go then"  
"But.." Takumi tried to argue but Gii was adamant that he won't stay then walked inside leaving him there. Takumi was highly confused and also hurt. The man who was standing by during this time walked up to him when Gii was out of sight and in that moment Takumi recognized him. It was the guy from the night before.  
"We met before right?" he told Takumi with a smirk "I must have said some unpleasant things, but please don't tell anyone." Then he lowered his voice a little "Me and him, it's a secret."  
Said that he left Takumi stood there rooted on the spot while watching the other leaving.  
He was shocked.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Sachi was at the studio already, after his concert he was happy he could practice with his friend now. He was just thinking that he's not usually late when the door opened and Takumi went in. He looked distressed, his "Hi" void of spirit and on his face there wasn't even the hint of a smile. Sachi furrowed his brows at the sight and knew immediately that something bad happened.  
Both their managers came in in that moment and updated their stars about the latest project. They said that the promotional interview was selling well and the short movie they did was ready and some of the film crew were there to give them a copy.

After some time they were left alone and Sachi took the opportunity to talk with his friend.  
"Is it something the matter? You've spaced out a lot earlier"  
Takumi smiled at the concern from his friend "It's just.. with Gii.." he sighed  
Sachi sat down near him, "Is it about those articles?"  
"It seems it was true.." Takumi said looking down "It all feels so surreal, could Gii really have changed this much while I was away?"  
"What did he say about it?"  
"Not much, he's kind of keeping his distance and then there's that guy.. why was Gii with him this morning? And he didn't even want me near them!"  
"Takumi slow down I'm not getting anything here. Care to explain?"  
Takumi sighed not at all wanting to go over it all but needing to "Well, business was so much more important that he didn't hesitate to fire who could hindrance it, and maybe he had also changed his mind about our commitment"  
"This doesn't sound like Gii at all"  
"I know. And I'm really trying to think of another explanation but he won't talk to me, we don't even meet.."  
"And you're afraid" Sachi concluded for him  
"...yes." he admitted quietly "It's like he's become another person and I guess I've always been afraid that he could be consumed by all that power someday"  
"Takumi…" Sachi wanted to offer him some comfort but he knew he couldn't do much for him now, apart from one thing.  
"Hayama-san" Shin entered the room, he had been secretly listening to their conversation and thought that this could be his chance with the violinist. "Am I disturbing you?"  
It wasn't like it was his private room or something "Not at all"  
"I saw the video and I wanted to make you my compliments" even if he should be addressing them both his gaze remained fixed on Takumi, having decided to drop all pretenses and be true to his feelings towards the violinist.  
"Oh, thank you Shin" Takumi said sharing his first smile since he came in, and that sight hurried Sachi on to proceed with his plan before Shin's efforts could be rewarded, so he excused himself and walked out the room.

Shin didn't let the opportunity of staying alone with him slip away so he used his time well and made it his mission to lift up Takumi's spirits, and to his delight Takumi let him.

In the other room Sachi took his phone and texted Gii saying that he better do something about his relationship with Takumi before it became a real mess, and tells him where to find him hoping that he'd take upon his advice right away revealing as an incentive that Shin was there.

"Thank you you've been very nice to me" Takumi said after some time spent talking and laughing together.  
"Actually Hayama-san it's a privilege, because I'm so glad that I met you"  
While until then the mood was playful, Shin's tone in the last comment changed it. But it wasn't the kind of mood Takumi wanted to share with anyone who was not Gii.  
Knowing that this could be his only chance, Shin walked closer taking advantage of the favorable situation that could give him a chance with Takumi.  
"There's hardly a chance that I'll see you again after tonight" he started while leaning closer, just about managing to keep the trembling out his voice "I like you Hayama-san"  
"Eh?"  
"Won't you go out with me?"  
There was a pause.  
Then: "I'm sorry"

In the meantime Gii reached the studio and Sachi upon seeing him indicated where Takumi was.  
The door was closed and Gii thinking he'd be alone opened it without knocking and remained astonished when he saw an unpleasant scene in front of him.

Takumi and Shin were one in front of the other, _too_ close and the guy kept one hand on _his_ _lover_ 's arm and looked much like he didn't intend to let it go, worse Takumi didn't brush it off. When the door opened Takumi raised his gaze and was shocked in seeing it was Gii. He remained motionless and with his eyes fixed on Gii, surprised that he was there. The two lovers locked gaze for a long time, an intense look between them, until Shin felt uncomfortable as if he was in the way.  
Eventually Takumi asked Shin if he could leave them alone and Shin looked at him with a somewhat sad expression because even if he's been rejected he wanted to convince the violinist but Takumi didn't notice since his eyes remained on Gii's. Shin was left with no choice but to leave.  
Shin passed next to Gii while walking out but the gaze of the two men didn't move from the other's eyes. When the door closed behind Shin they were finally alone and able to talk.  
"He confessed to you didn't he" even if it was their chance to talk Gii couldn't help but ask, that guy tried to get his lover since he first saw him and Gii's always worried about it.  
"It's not your place to be jealous" Takumi's calm but slightly cold voice replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The guy from this morning, the one who was with you when we met, who's he?"  
Gii was visibly taken aback, he surely didn't think Takumi could ask about him, after a couple of seconds he said "He doesn't work in the Saki industry" he may have thought that that could end the topic but Takumi knew he must know him.  
"But you were walking in the company together"  
"We're collaborating"  
"Gii who's he?"  
Gii hesitates then sais "Satou-san" but didn't want to add anything more and angered Takumi.  
"What are you even doing here?" he thought at least Gii wanted to talk "You didn't even come home last night"  
"I tried to contact you" Gii's phone rings "Ignore it" but it continued ringing and it made it hard to focus, Takumi's head was a mess already and that didn't help.  
When he tried to talk the phone ringed a second time and frustrated Gii knew he had no time at all "Tonight, can we talk?" Gii desperately tried.  
But the quiet response made his heart sank "I have an appointment with Sachi.. we're working on our song, I don't know what time we'll be"  
"Takumi, I know how it looks but trust me please" and Takumi saw from his eyes that he could "I can't explain now, but I'm not trying to keep you out" Gii walked closer but the phone rang again and Gii closed his eyes a moment in frustration, when he looked back he could see Takumi's confusion from his eyes, Gii reached out his hand to tentatively touch Takumi's "I need my accomplice" his voice was tender, Takumi's hand remained clasped in his; they silently searched in each other's eyes for a few seconds until regretfully Gii told him he had to go. He held onto his hand while walking to the door until he had to let it fall just before he walked out.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi reached his friend in the other room, he was waiting for him "I'm sorry I'm delaying our work"  
"Don't worry about it, should we start?"  
and the two concentrated on their music for the following hours.

‹› ‹› ‹›

"You look much calmer" Sachi commented after laying down his violin to take a break, he was happy for him but hoped it was due to Gii and not to the other guy.  
"Do I?" and in that moment he realized that he felt better. Gii's words made him happy, he knew Gii wanted him to wait for him to tell him everything and be by his side in the meantime; and he felt he could do that.  
Tatsuya-san called the two violinists to tell them the film crew would leave since their collaboration is over so everybody reunited to exchange goodbyes.

"Takeuchi-san it's been a pleasure working with you" both violinists thanked the director  
"It was the same for us"  
After exchanging their greetings, hoping to meet again and wishing well, the crew went back. Shin approached Takumi before following the others "About before, could you give me a chance?"  
"That's not possible, me and my partner are permanent, whatever may happen between us my love doesn't change, I can't imagine anyone else by my side" Shin gazed at him for a moment before eventually nodding and then bid him goodbye.

It was just the three of them now "You'll have the room for as long as you need so please do your best with the new songs" the manager said before leaving them alone.  
Takumi was thoughtful though and Sachi knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate further.

Takumi knew for sure that something must be going on and wonders about Gii being in a hurry all the time since he was back. He senses something behind it.  
It doesn't matter how bad it looks, there's one thing he knows: Gii never betrayed him.

"Takumi..?" Sachi tried to get his attention.  
Said man raised his eyes to him and felt really bad as a result of his irresponsibility towards his work and his co-worker because he just had to ask him if he could leave for that night "I know that today we're supposed to-"  
But Sachi understood and stopped him "Go to him"  
Takumi couldn't believe it and leaped up happily and hugged him "Thank you, I'll make it up to you"  
"Make it up to me by making up with Gii"

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi left and reached home as fast as he could. He went to him with a serene expression because he's confident that he was still his Gii.

It took a long time for Takumi to understand him. At first he couldn't conceive at all what were his scheming, or his intentions. Even if he understood him better than anyone at unexpected times, those occurrences were still rare; but with the passing of years, years which they spent together either in loving bliss or fighting, he started to make out how his mind worked. Even when most facts were kept from him, and he could only see the exterior of some of his actions, he could just perceive what was underneath, what he wanted to achieve with his behavior, like helping a friend for example, or trying to make someone realize what he was doing wrong.

So what changed is that he could figure him out now, but the fact that he trusted Gii is unchanging since they became roommates. That's right, even when he couldn't understand where he was getting at, all of the time, he trusted him unconditionally. Always.  
Gii is the person he gave his whole self to, the person he entrusted his heart to. All of himself, completely exposed and vulnerable, and Gii had always protected him, protected his heart. That's the reason why even during the worst times, he can't help but trust him with his whole being.

‹› ‹› ‹›

It was dark and really late, the situation put a weight on Gii's shoulders which grows heavier as the days go by. He needs Takumi.

With no more energy left in his body and mind, Gii turned his key in the lock finally reaching his and his partner's home, hoping beyond all reason that his other half would be here, but he knew that-  
 _'Wha-..?'_ Gii's gloomy thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he saw a light coming from the other room.  
"Takumi?" he immediately called out, and sure enough black locks could be seen from the doorframe. Gii dropped his briefcase and flew across the room to crush Takumi in a strong embrace which was reciprocated instantly.

 _Ahh,_ yes _._ It was his Gii. "I couldn't leave it like that, but just so you know, Sachi wasn't happy that I left, I told him to take it all out on you." Takumi's comment brought a mild smile on the lovers' features, Gii loosened his embrace to look in his eyes "I'm glad you're here".  
"Always. You'll always have me" Takumi's gentle voice was accompanied by a lovely smile. While the two lovers locked gaze Takumi could see just how tired Gii was and it worried him. The violinist traced the side of his beloved's face lovingly analyzing every inch of his features  
"Gii" he started in a thready voice, Gii cupped the hand on his face and turned to kiss its palm, he saw the worry in Takumi's eyes and he knew it must be due to what his lover saw on his face "Don't worry" a very quiet voice reassured before placing a soft kiss on his temple.

After a few moments Takumi asks him to tell him everything, when Gii's about to speak the phone goes off again but this time Gii sees the display and smirks before looking up again to Takumi "It's been crazy since you came back and I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you, but now it comes the final part of the plan"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's no time, come with me" and as he said that Gii took his arm and led him outside.

‹› ‹› ‹›

They were holding hands while Gii led him through the street, Gii walked a bit ahead of him urging his lover to follow "Gii where are we going?" he was beyond confused and Gii didn't answer instead he only instructed him about some things: "We can't make a sound, we'll go in from one of the secondary entry, don't talk just follow me"  
A little later the Saki building came into view "We're here" Gii said then turned around to face him "Remember everything, we can't let him know that someone's in" the situation started to scare him but his hand was held tight by Gii and Takumi knew that there was no reason for him to worry if this man was by his side.

They reached one of the secondary entry like Gii had said, it was dark and it made it difficult to see much but they managed to get in without a sound; then Takumi let Gii led him through the corridors until they reached a closed door and Gii slowly turned the knob and led them inside.

Takumi thought he was in a movie: in front of him in a dark room four monitors showed the recording of the surveillance system while one man with earplugs was in front of them and typing on a keyboard, a few more people were there who Takumi recognized as being the vice-president Ikeda Saburo, marketing director Hagiwara Reijiro, general manager Takata Haruki and the secretary Abe Reiko.  
Gii's secretary approached them when they came in and she greeted Takumi who was still too surprised to formulate a proper response.  
"Everything is going as we hoped for" and as she said that Gii walked up to the monitors bringing Takumi with him, their hands still holding, and Takumi could see that the images showed a man who broke into the building and he was rummaging through the drawers evidently in search for something. Then he turned and his face could be seen, with a gasp Takumi realized who the man was: Fumio.  
"We're recording everything Gii, and it's going better than expected, he took other documents with him too" Hagiwara-san said.  
Takumi tried to get his head around it. He saw Fumio trying to open a security box but after some tries he lost his patience and took something to hit it with until he succeeded to break it open and took some papers, then he disappeared from that monitor.  
The people there kind of congratulated themselves "Police is already on its way" Reiko-san informed Gii "Good, tell the security guards to stop him before he walks out the building"  
nodding she took the phone then Gii led Takumi aside.  
"What the hell just happened?"  
"I'll explain everything I promise, but the police is coming now and I don't want you to get caught in this situation, I have to stay and give my statement but they don't need to interrogate you and they will if you're here" Takumi knew he was doing this also to protect his job since it was likely that, since it was a matter that needed the involvement of the police, this whatever-was-going-on will appear on newspapers and how could he justify his presence?  
"Will you wait for me at home love? You have nothing to worry about but I'll ask one of our security men to escort you if you'd feel safer"  
"No I'm fine. I'll wait for you then"  
Gii accompanied him to the entrance holding his hand then Takumi went home with a million questions flying in is head.

‹› ‹› ‹›

 _Takumi opened his eyes after a short sleep. When he sat up he knew immediately that Gii was not there. 'Gii' he tried to call out but in vain, his lover had left and he wouldn't come back home. He reached the front door and when he opened it there was only pitch black obscurity everywhere he could see. Gii left._

Takumi was woken up by a hand lightly touching his head, he opened his eyes with a start and Gii removed his hand "I'm sorry I didn't want to.." Takumi sat up and in an instant encircled his arms around Gii's shoulders locking him in his embrace.  
Gii raised his arms and reciprocated the hug "Takumi.."  
"Bad dream.." he only said and felt Gii tighten his arms around him and as Gii lowered his head on his neck nuzzling and inhaling his lover's smell he tried to comfort him "It's all right now, it's over"  
For a long time they just stayed close reluctant to break the contact.

Takumi asked him how long did he stay with the police and realised that it was the middle of the night. He waited for most of the time when eventually he surrendered to sleep a few minutes ago.  
"I had to tell everything that happened and stay while the other gave their statement."  
"You look exhausted"  
"You are as well honey" Gii looked down regretfully "I'm sorry about all this," but then with a mild smile he added "but I'm so glad you stayed by my side" it made him incredibly happy that Takumi was the one he had fallen in love with.  
Takumi smiled as well and cupped his cheek while nearing his face to Gii's "We _are_ partners.. in crime" after another smile from both they exchanged a slow kiss, but when they pulled back Takumi had to stifle a yawn and Gii felt like he could faint from sleep.  
"I don't have to go to work until noon tomorrow for the press conference, how about we take a few hours' sleep and I'll tell you everything in the morning?"  
Takumi was so tired he didn't have energy to ask about the conference and just nodded, together they reached the bed and fell asleep as soon as they laid down on it.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The events from last night woke Takumi early. At first he thought that it was all a dream until he realized that everything happened for real, but what really happened? He was still asking himself that and the man who could answer his questions was serenely sleeping beside him.  
He didn't really intend to wake him up but that's what he ended up doing when he cuddled closer and pushed his head on Gii's chest. Gii thought it was a dream, how long has it been since the last time they woke up together? "You stayed away too long" his sleeping voice informed Takumi and the violinist felt the same.  
"Gii.." Takumi raised his eyes to his, the need of receiving answers reflected in his eyes.  
"I know, I'll tell you everything" then he thought for a moment "How about we talk over breakfast?"

The two sat down around a small table and Gii finally told him everything that happened since Takumi left three weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** this is my longest chapter so far! :D  
I had a few difficulties with the language that made it hard for me, hopefully the result is good enough..  
This chapter is a flashback, starts after the issue of their picture in the magazine, while Takumi's out of town.

* * *

Gii reached his office with higher spirits then the last few days, he walked fast and determined: he definitely had something in his mind.  
He walked up directly to his floor, his walking didn't even stop while he greeted the other employees, he climbed in the elevator and when the doors opened up, his secretary was the first person he saw. She has been alerted the day before so she was the only one who had some hints about the president's plan. Knowing he had limited time, she hurriedly informed him that the documents he had requested were in his office and that she had set everything as he wanted. Feeling very optimistic, Gii walked up to the vice president' office, Gii had called him to inform him that he'll have to do some more work that day but Gii wanted to tell him in person what he had in mind and why the vice president would have to take his place in the firm for that day.

The door to the vice-president's office was open, it was still early, most of their co-workers weren't there yet to fill the floor with their chaos, Ikeda Saburo-san was the type who preferred the silence while he was engaged in his work so he usually kept his door closed, but now there was no need to, furthermore he knew that his president would be in the office earlier that the others and there was no need to waste time with formalities and closed doors.  
He didn't have to wait for Gii long as he could see. Gii lost no time to enter the office and since the two were also friends there was no need for formalities and the two only exchanged a quick greeting.

The president had quickly informed him the he had an idea to realize the latest project, and explained to him his plan, Gii had already arranged an appointment and this'd be his only chance.  
But then, regarding Gii going all out was a guarantee for winning, Ikeda knew that.  
His vice knew what he had to take care of that day in his place so Gii lost no more time and quickly reached his office to take the documents he'd need and as quickly as he came he left the building.

The following hours Gii and Yoshida-san, the president of the company named after him, discussed about a possible cooperation; at the end of the informal meeting Yoshida-san requested one day to inform the company so to give Gii the answer to his proposal.  
Upon returning Gii met Ikeda-san again and gave him a good news, "He looked favorable, I think it'll go as we hope for" Gii said.  
And he was proven right. On the next day, in his office Gii heard his secretary through the speaker informing him the president himself of the Yoshida company was on the line waiting to speak to him.  
They were pro the idea but the company wanted to know some more details before formally say yes, so he asked a meeting with Gii and their lawyers to discuss the main points of the agreement, after that he'd gave him his final answer.

As promised the two presidents met very soon. They met at launch and with their lawyers talked about the contract they'll share, the main points and especially what concerned money such as the investment or sharing of both profits and loss. They stayed long after the expected time but at the end of the day they could affirm that they had an agreement. Of course the president before telling him his definitive answer had to talk with the company but had already said his yes before the two parted.

It wasn't long before Gii had the formal and definitive yes as well.

‹› ‹› ‹›

An air of agitation went through the industry today, people holding the most important positions talked among themselves, asking questions hoping that someone might know more about the reason of today's extraordinary meeting, especially asked from the president himself in all hurry, emphasizing its importance, they've all been requested to attend in a hurry and in a very short notice, and no one seemed to know the reason behind it. The indistinct chatter didn't stop while all of them walked to the conference room, the whispers became louder as the worry started to form.  
The president was already waiting inside and as all took their place, the reunion began.

"As you might already know I've been looking for a way to get the contract with the researchers assuring the lower risk for our company, but as it needs to invest a considerably quantity of resources there's only one possibility to take into consideration to actualize this project" Gii paused while the people there wondered if it could really be safe to participate in such a project.  
"What will your response be if we were to share the profits _as well as the loss_ with another company?"  
A surprised look crossed most people there while others raised pleased whispers.  
One of the council spoke "In the worst scenario that'd be surely the best solution to limit the loss so it won't cause us damage, but the price range needed is too high it'll be almost impossible to find a company willing to be our partner in this project"

"I already have it"

‹› ‹› ‹›

After Gii had the approval of the board, and after they made it very clear to him just how high their expectations on him were, the two companies could finally meet formally to start writing down the contract.

President, marketing director, finance director.. the elite of the Saki industry was reunited by Gii before the negotiation began:  
"Thank you all for coming" Gii told the men reunited in his office, "Next week we'll start the negotiation with the Yoshida-company and we'll start writing down the contract, so I request the participation of you all"

At the end of the brief private meeting, Gii asked Tanaka Fumio-san to stay. Once they were alone he told him that he knew about the history between the two of them and he asks if it could cause a problem "I hope you'll be able to put it aside since it's work and that there won't be a problem because of it". Fumio assured him of his professionality and told him he'd work hard for the sake of the company and won't let his personal life interfere so he doesn't have to worry. Gii was satisfied with that.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The first meeting place was in the Saki industry. It was impressive, the most rich and powerful people were almost all there in that room, lawyers, influent businessman who held an empire in their hands.  
Gii and the others were already inside the conference room with the lawyers, not long after Yoshida-san and the representatives of his company arrived.  
As Yoshida came in and saw Fumio he stopped for a moment. It followed an awkward instant after which it all returned normal.  
The first meeting began.

‹› ‹› ‹›

It shouldn't have been so hard to write down the contract but as it turned out it was. After a few days the negotiations turned out fruitless.  
In the meantime the board started to view with concern Gii and eventually started making pressure to have the contract.

"No, no.. there _has to_ be a mistake" Gii said, during the meeting, while holding some sheets in his hands and going over what was written there over and over.  
"Those reports are very clear" Yoshida-san was getting irritated, what was written was definitively different from what Gii had told him to convince him to cooperate.  
Gii knew that Yoshida-san was losing trust in him and that could become a real problem.  
Gii requested to postpone the meeting to give him the time to understand what was happening. The president of the Yoshida company wasn't pleased with that of course.

No matter how much he examined those papers, the answer he came up with was always the same even though it was hard to believe. Those accounts were forged, and those could have only have been modified by one of the people participating in the negotiations, since those files required a password.  
Every access in the system with that password was recorded, so Gii, intentioned to get to the bottom of it, checked on the computer who were the latest people who had logged in and accessed those files. While scrolling down the names there was one he didn't recognize. _'What's going on here..'_

Even if the name was surely a fake, to know the password it must have been one of them.

‹› ‹› ‹›

"Saki, what's this about!?" Yoshida-san barged in to the floor of the Saki industry where the president's office was, shouting against the president himself. All eyes of the employees turned to him and Gii told the other president to talk in his office.  
"My lawyer told me you changed the conditions about the sharing"  
Gii was shocked he never did that.  
"That's absurd! We won't let ourselves be duped by you, if this is how the Saki industries work that I'm calling us out."  
"Please Yoshida-san calm down and hear me out. I have nothing to do with this change of plan, it never even happened, there has surely been a mistake"  
"Like the one from yesterday _or_ the time before!?" Yoshida felt tricked and he didn't like it one bit.  
"Believe me when I say that the conditions we'll write on the contract are the same we discussed about and agreed to. I understand how you must be feeling but I need to ask you to not give it up and to give me some time to find out what it's really going on here"  
The man thought about it for a moment, then "Well then. We'll suspend the negotiation for now, but I expect you to resolve whatever it's happening asap. Until you do I won't abandon this project, and I'll be waiting to hear from you but remember that I won't wait eternally." Said that he left the office.

No use saying that the scene made by Yoshida-san caused a commotion in the industry. The council started to doubt the work of the president and the pressure on Gii increased.

‹› ‹› ‹›

As soon as he could, Gii dialed his lawyer's number since he's the one who talked to Yoshida-san's lawyer on their behalf.  
After a couple of rings it went through and Gii was shocked by this new discovery: "We never had a talk about those changes of the conditions Saki-sama, I'm surprised as you are" he had said.

At this point Gii called directly Yoshida-san's lawyer who told him that he had talked on the phone with who affirmed to be his lawyer.

He went to the computer room in search of Ueda-san who was in charge of everything related to the informatics field. As soon as he saw him Gii asked him to check something for him: he had to see from which computer was made that access with the fake name. It could have only been made from a computer of the Saki industry.

Not even a minute later he knew that it wasn't made from any of the computers located in the personal offices, but from the archive. That meant that anyone could be the person who did it, but Gii knew how to find it out now.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Gii was in Fumio-san's office, he seated on the other side of his desk facing Fumio. He was telling him what had happened and his private investigation. "After that I went to the archive room and asked who was there at that time, and I got a pretty good physical description." Gii's eyes turned dark and they pierced through Fumio "Why did you do it?" Gii's tone showed that there was no use denying it.  
"You seem sure of yourself Saki" he said calmly  
"I know for a fact that it was you behind it all" Gii didn't bother to hide the hint of irritation in his words.  
Fumio sighed "I knew it was too bold to do that much"  
"Then why?"  
"You came up clean from everything I did so I had to do as much as I could" he still very calmly and coldly avoided the question.  
"Why did you even start in the first place?" it was like Fumio didn't want to understand  
"and of course I was exposed.. as expected from you"  
"Fumio!" Gii yelled, did Fumio plan to go on like that and avoid it forever? "I can't help you if you continue like this!"  
"Ever caring Saki Giichi" his tone changed into one of mocking.  
"Was it because of your issues with Yoshida-san? You could have told me it was hard on you, you didn't need to do all that"  
"How noble of you" his tone didn't change.  
"Did you have troubles with him during the meetings?"  
Fumio stifled a laugh "You have no idea do you"  
Gii went on "You should have come to me, we'd have come up with a solution. How could think about sabotaging the negotiation. Didn't you think about the company? The other employees?"  
Fumio coldly started "I'd have taken care of it myself, giving a remedy for your mistakes once I'd have taken up your position!" he raised his voice on the last words.  
Gii stared at him shocked for a moment "What?"  
"You think I still care about that old story.. well you're mistaken" Fumio started coldly with resentment "I started from nothing. Everything I got I worked hard to achieve. I've _always_ aimed for the top. But with you around I could never reach what I want! This thing with the Yoshida company was so important that it was my only chance to finally manage to put you aside." Fumio revealed his real expression now "I deserve to be at the top!"  
Gii couldn't believe his hears. He felt betrayed, and worried, this part of him was insane. But he was the president and he had to act for his company and the people who worked under him.

"So, what's the verdict Mr. President?" Fumio-san added undismayed after some moments of silence.  
Gii looked back up to him "You understand that if it was under any other circumstance I could have gotten past it. But I can't tolerate that you'd sacrifice the company you work for, for your insane ambition to be at the top at any costs"  
For the first time Fumio wore a panicked and scared expression foreseeing where Gii was getting to.  
"You're fired" Gii said before standing up and start walking up the door. Before he opened it he stopped "Considering the years we worked together I won't explain the reasons for your firing should you decide to enter another company, I don't intend of putting an end to your career but I really hope that this second chance you'll get will see a different Fumio" said that he closed the door behind him.

Gii made the effort to let an indifferent image cover his real feelings. That confrontation really affected him, Fumio's betrayal was an hard blow.  
Gii enters his office, closing the door he leant with his back on it in distress. He needed his lover there in that moment but for now he had to deal with it without his support, and comfort.  
But there was no time for that now, he had to go on with his work for the sake of his company and employees. A pained sigh accompanied his decision: he had to be firm. "There was no other way".

‹› ‹› ‹›

For the second time in a matter of days, the member of the board were reunited in another extraordinary and short noticed assembly, and again it was the president himself who convened it. No use saying that the people involved feared the worst especially after the cooperation with Yoshida-san was suspended. When Gii entered the hall silence fell for everyone anticipated the news.  
Gii knew it wasn't going to be easy to explain all the matter with Fumio-san but he had to be clear about it and most of all brief as there wasn't much time now that he had to take care of the situation the man created.  
Silence grew oppressive as from all the gaze pointed at him Gii could hear their desire for him to speak.

Gii cleared his voice and without wasting another second he started: "You all know about the initial difficulty we had in concluding the treat and putting down the terms for the cooperation" his voice was clear and firm his face almost emotionless as he proceeded to explain the facts.  
"Sadly I've discovered that those were caused by a conspirator who acted against us." exclaiming gasps filled the room while with surprised, and outraged at times, expressions the people whispered with one another.

Gii continued: "He's the only one missing today"  
"Are you saying that the person was working with us? In the company?!"  
"Yes, Fumio was behind this the whole time"  
"But.. Fumio-san.."  
Gii showed no emotion, his features were distant "I fired him since he was the reason for it all"  
Many of them started asking questions, others expressed their incredulity while a few remained silent in shock. The confusion was getting unbearable and Gii got their attention back before he explained in detail what he did and the confrontation he had with him thus the reasons that brought him to keep such a final and difficult decision.

Gii gave them all a minute to process the information, then he addressed Fujihara who has been in charge of Fumio's work while he was busy with the negotiation "Fujihara-san, from now on you'll be our finance director"  
"Hai!" he responded with pride, while another asked Gii what would be his next move after the recent events "We'll continue our negotiation with the Yoshida company starting tomorrow" Gii said and ended the meeting.

Gii reached his office, he told his secretary to not let anyone in for the moment. He sat down and dialed a call to the Yoshida company after a few moments he was passes through to the president:  
"Saki-san, I admit I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. I hope it's about good news."  
"I took care of it as we agreed. On our part we're ready to start back the negotiations."  
"Then we're ready to meet you tomorrow"

‹› ‹› ‹›

As scheduled, they met and they started the meeting as if there's never been any interruption.  
"If that's fine I say we continue from the terms about the sharing" as Gii said that their work started.

This was the most productive meeting after a long time. They were all collaborative, if there was something they didn't agree on, all of them calmly discussed about it until coming to an agreement. It was going so smoothly that the meeting went on way overtime.

At least they ended the meeting and while they were getting ready to leave Satou Atsushi-san, the marketing director of the Yoshida company approached Gii, who was just getting the jacket of his suit on, looking very confident "Saki-sama" he called out to get his attention, and as soon as Gii turned he started: "The media are giving a lot of interest to our investment, we of the Yoshida company are interested in some free advertisement, of course we thought of arranging our statements with you since we don't want to inconvenience you plus I'm sure we could both get some benefits from this"  
Meanwhile the president of the Yoshida company reached the two "Satou, you're not planning on prolonging this meeting, are you? I'm sure Saki-san here has already had enough of business for the day, I know I had"  
"Just a chat during dinner since we're all going anyway, it shouldn't inconvenience our business partners" as he said that, he directed his gaze to Gii to ask for his opinion; during this conversation Hagiwara Reijiro-san, Saki-industries' marketing director, who was next to them joined the conversation since the topic interested him too "I think it's a good idea, what do you say president?" he asked while putting amicably an hand on Gii's shoulder, having no objections about it Gii accepted.

The presidents of the two companies and their respective marketing directors spent the following time engaging in a friendly conversation during a good dinner in a restaurant.  
The first part of the dinner was spent talking about the strategy to adopt to get the highest benefits from the news that newspapers are looking for about their new business, and found out that they were thinking very much along the same lines. After that they just enjoyed their dinner and the company without thinking about work.  
Gii appreciated the dinner but not that much the attention Satou-san started to direct him but otherwise Gii decided to ignore it since he was discreet.

Outside the restaurant, the four businessmen bid the other goodnight and went home, Gii was the last to leave and Satou-san stayed behind and waited for him. When the others were out of sight he kept on making questions or generally making excuses so to obligate Gii to stay, trying to turn the evening into a date. Gii realized his intention and at one point, when he fully obliged his politeness duties, he excused himself saying he would go first and started walking back. At that Satou hurriedly apologized for keeping him out until late and a fed up Gii had to stop and turn around keeping a neutral expression, Satou didn't sound so displeased about it but Gii accepted it anyway out of politeness but also diplomacy since he was part of the company that was going to be his business partner, but then he asked Gii: "It's been a good night, how about we move it to another bar.. and prolong it?" his whole demeanor expressed exactly what he wanted from him, and while leaning to the near wall he waited for the answer. Gii took a step towards him but before he could say anything his phone went off, so he excused himself saying that he had to take the call.  
He knew it'd be Takumi and walked a few steps away before accepting the call, he saw that Satou was looking his way and to protect his relationship he told Takumi he couldn't talk and ended the conversation before Satou could start eavesdropping.

Aa soon as Gii put away his phone though, Satou walked up to him and Gii lost no time in declining his earlier invitation making sure he understood that he wasn't just declining this time, but he was totally turning him down "I'm not available for time after work" Satou got that he was rejected and they parted ways.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Hagiwara hurried through the corridors of the location of the Saki industry in Tokyo, the matters he had to take care of for that morning were all put to a still since what he came to know was very urgent. While he walked he saw the president's office door coming into sight and never slowing his pace he knocked without hesitation and entered right after.  
Gii raised his head to see who came in in such a hurry and when he did he took in the strange expression of his colleague's face. Seated across the desk was Takata Haruki, the general manager of the Saki industry, who acknowledged that expression as prelude to bad news.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's urgent" he said and without further ado he took the offered seat and started telling them about his discovery "I haven't got the detailed tell yet but I know for sure that Fumio-san has released a statement about his firing, or better, his story about it. And the way I understood it, it seems to mud-slinging our company"  
"The media will do anything to take advantage of it for their own profit" Takata worried about what the journals will turn it into.  
"It'll be a disgrace for our company, the news cannot get out"  
"We have to stop the magazines somehow"  
The man's faces reflected anxiety what was happening worried them greatly.  
"That's impossible" Gii spoke up "they're probably selling it already"  
"We don't know what they wrote exactly, we can still come out clean from this"  
Hagiwara stood up "I'll call my friend at the publisher to know more" and taking his phone out his pocket he walked out the door.

"Hagiwara-san?" Takata asked when he came back  
"He said it's being printed and will be distributed starting tonight. It'll be selling from tomorrow. He'll send me a copy as soon as he can"

Outside the office, the head of the council Sawada-san asked Gii's secretary where he could find him, he had to meet the president but so far he heard no word from him. Already upset for that he asked the secretary to announce him before he walked to Gii's office.

"Thank you Reiko" Gii said and just then Sawada opened the door. He certainly didn't expect all three of them to be there together an sensed something bad coming. He walked up to them suspiciously before asking if something was the matter, at which they told him the latest developments.  
Sawada looked as worried as they were now "Depending on what he could have revealed it could cause a lot of damage to our business. We've got to limit the damage"  
"My friend will send me a copy before it's published, that should give us some kind of advantage" Hagiwara said  
"That's right" Gii spoke "there's nothing we can do until we know the content of that article. Reijiro, contact me when you've received the mail; Haruki try to find out what Fumio's motives are; Sawada, can you keep this to yourself before we know for sure if this matter it's really worth worrying over?" Sawada-san hesitated but eventually he nodded his head.

Less than an hour later Gii was called by Hagiwara Reijiro to inform him he just got the article, at that Gii rushed to his office. When the marketing director printed the page for him, Gii came in and they read it. They read in silence but the expression on their faces grew darker every word they found written in an article that could really cause a big blowout for their company. Gii was really mad, that guy had made himself look like the poorest of victims. According to him Gii had fired him just so he could get a million dollars' worth contract, uncaring of all the years he spent working hard for the company he _'cherished'_.

"We have to make our own statement" Reijiro said trying to conceal his feelings.  
"No one'd believe it at this point" was Gii's conclusion. By the time their side of the story would be on the papers the public would have already made their own mind about it, and a sudden statement on their part after the writing of that article would be seen as if they were trying to cover up the _truth_ , it will make them seem guilty.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
Gii had to think of something soon, time was against him. Gii didn't respond right away, but taking the time to think about it he walked to the window and closed his eyes in search for the solution. They could nothing without proof at this point, but there were none. There was only one thing that could expose him, that was Fumio himself; their only chance for the public to believe them was to discredit him.  
Having made up his mind Gii had a plan already forming in his head, the next move was simple: "We have to sign the contract with the Yoshida company _asap_."

‹› ‹› ‹›

On the next day when Gii reached his working place, loads of journalists where outside waiting for him. He kept on walking trying to get in while they were all gathering around him trying to get a statement from the president. Gii ignored them and went inside.  
Aware of the looks he received from some employees he reached the floor his office was located on. "Saki-san" his secretary addressed him "The chiefs of all departments were adamant to talk to you, they're all waiting in your office"  
"Thank you Reiko" Gii remained composed and reached the door.

When he went in all discussions died out and all the eyes turned on him. Gii for a moment stood still on the door to look at every one of them keeping his straight face, then closed the door and walked to his desk, all eyes on him. After greetings were exchanged the improvised meeting started.

The discussion became heated almost right away:  
"We have to call a press conference"  
"Many had invested on us mainly because of the president's image, we'll lose our investors"  
"All the attention of the press will reflect negatively on us"  
"His statement will compromise our current deeds as well"  
"Other firms will stay away from us for fear of the press since it put us on a spotlight"

Gii listened to the exchanging happening before him and just when the voices were getting too loud and the people too agitated did he talk. He got their attention then said: "We won't make any statement for now" people looked around themselves perplexed "There's no need to panic, I'll take care of it. The reunion his over, do proceed with your work"  
Some of them weren't happy at all and after a small hesitation they left the room. Some of them were the last to leave but when they made to walk out Gii asked them to stay. He remain silent while the last two members of the board walked out and that made the other's curiosity increase.  
Gii remained in his office alone with the vice president, the marketing director and the general manager.

"What are your intentions Gii?" Reijiro asked  
"I'll be honest with you, this matter is serious, we need to adopt a strategy and I can't make it on my own. Many in the company are doubting me, I need to know if you're with me and will support my plan"  
"We'll do everything we can" Ikeda, the vice president gave him his support, and so did the others.  
"Of course. For the company... and for you" Reijiro added with a smile to his friend since it was clear now that Gii's name was being damaged because of this awful situation.  
Everyone present agreed. "Do you already have a plan then?" Takata assumed  
"I do" Gii confirmed "We have to lessen his credibility and demonstrate his true intentions" said that they all, including Reiko, in that moment took part of a plan to clear the name of the Saki industry.

‹› ‹› ‹›

To the eyes of the public Fumio was now the innocent victim who had the sympathy of the most; so discrediting him is the only chance for them now, but they need proofs to achieve that, that's why they had to conceive a framing against him. Gii was sure that at this point Fumio would do anything so they won't succeed in this project, so if they do go on with it and conclude the negotiation Fumio will be left with no choice but to do some desperate act to achieve his goal. Gii's plan consisted in Fumio exposing himself.  
But the more time passed the more this matter will reflect negatively on the firm and cause troubles for them so he had to set up in the little time as possible. And if the only thing that could be the bait for Fumio was the signing of the contract he tried to sabotage, that means that the priority now was to conclude the business with the Yoshida company asap so Gii left all the work he had to take care of to the vice president, so he and the others could concentrate on that.

In a matter of hours the news spread all over the marketing world, all newspapers concentrated on getting a space to write about it, it only made the matter bigger and by that also more troublesome for Gii.  
Opinions were forming and most of them were against the now corrupted looking Saki industry.

Outside the company journalist were still there stalking the president to get a statement, finally Gii said: "Our position will be clarified in due time" then went inside before they could block him.

"Saki-san, the Maeda company has cut themselves out, they won't sign with us" Reiko-san informed the president as soon as he came in, that only reduced the time in his hand to fix the situation Fumio created.

But the problem wasn't only with their business partners, conflicts were raising inside the Saki industry as well especially against the president:  
"The negative image the media gave us, made them sever the collaboration with us"  
"Yet another is backing down, and the president can't resolve the situation"  
"It was his fault that the negotiation with the Yoshida company went wrong, the story with Tanaka-san could all be a fake"  
"Saki-sama is not suited for this kind of responsibility"

While Gii was losing the support of the board the negotiation with the Yoshida company continued. The situation was getting really hard for Gii, luckily he had his group on his side and for now it was enough. But his time was running out.

It was late and Gii was still in his office. Reijiro entered the office since he was worried for his friend. He went inside and took a seat across him, one glance at Gii's face and he was glad he decided to leave later.  
"Did you get any sleep at all? The situation is bad as it is, you should keep your strengths up".  
Gii felt grateful for the care of his friend, this situation would be almost unbearable now without his 'support group'.  
"I won't neglect my health I promise" Gii said offering him a smile "but I need to get over everything asap"  
Reijiro sighed he knew he was right and there was little they could do more that they were doing already "Not the best time for your soulmate to be out of town is it?"  
The mention of his violinist lover raised a loving smile on Gii's face. After a short pause he said "It never is"  
Wishing to distract him and knowing how mentally tiring work it's going to be Reijiro proposed Gii to go out for the night and take a beer which Gii at last accepted.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Gii's laugh filled the small room he and Reijiro were nursing their beers in. The bar was lively and it added to their happy mood, they passed a good time and it got quite late  
"The last train has gone looong ago" Reijiro exclaimed tipsy while they were walking out the bar, at that Gii told him he could stay over and after that started walking on unsteady legs to Gii's place.

Back home Reijiro took a shower while Gii arranged his sleeping accommodation.  
"Thank you man, I needed that" Reijiro told him referring to the shower when he appeared on the doorframe.  
After Gii took his he appeared shirtless on the doorframe holding a bottle of water "Do you want to keep it on the nightstand?" he asked to the occupant of the bedroom who was watching Gii and Takumi's framed pictures.  
"Thank you, for your support and for tonight, I needed that" Gii told him when Reijiro took the bottle from his hands.  
"Don't worry for that, but if you want to make it up to me you could confirm to my wife that I indeed spent the night here, she seemed suspicious on the phone" both laughed and feeling better than the last few days, another day came to an end for Gii.

‹› ‹› ‹›

On the next day was scheduled a new meeting with the Yoshida company to complete the negotiations, but when the appointment time came only the president showed up. He walked towards Gii's office and all people who could see him worried and talked whispering among themselves, since the only meaning for the president to come alone was that he wasn't intentioned on continuing their cooperation.

Reiko showed him inside Gii's office so they could talk.  
The other employees' suspects were right "I'm sorry but we can't afford to receive bad advert" Yoshida had said  
"Can't I convince you to reconsider?"  
"Believe me it's my interested to continue the partnership with you, but this situation doesn't look like it'll be solved soon and I need some guarantees."  
Gii looked thoughtful for a moment. At that Yoshida sensing he might have a solution said: "I'm open to hear your suggestions"  
"I understand your position but can you give us some time before you decide to leave the project? The contract is almost done and before the official signing everything will be cleared up, in the meantime there won't be the time for your company to have any troubles because of us, and if it doesn't work and you'll decide to not sign at the end I'll accept it."  
"Very well then, we'll continue as established, as you said the terms for the contract are almost all decided. But we have to have it done within a week"  
"It is my interest to finish it as soon as possible"

They reached an agreement and planned to meet later in the day to finalize the contract.

‹› ‹› ‹›

They already had a date for the official signing of the contract with the Yoshida company, journalists will be there as the signing would serve as advertisement for the Saki industry, Gii will make his statement in that occasion and he hopes that his plan will be successful before that date.  
Just a few days more.  
Everything was set but unnervingly the other company tried to get more favorable conditions for them now that they were in a tight spot but Gii won't let them.  
So he had to work overtime today as well, he didn't do anything else since weeks.

But Takumi was due to come back today and thinking about it lifted Gii's spirit considerably and after days on end of oppressive workload after the recent events, for the first time he felt lighter.  
Then he went back home to the most precious gift in his life. Just a few hours, no minutes with his beloved and it doesn't matter how tired he is _'You fill up my spirit'.  
_ Meeting with him chased away every bad thing.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The next day outside the Saki industry, careful no one saw him Fumio spied Gii entering the building.  
He used to wear a smug expression on his face since his plan seemed to work, he had Gii in his hands. He knew he'd fall apart soon, he just has to wait.  
But the negotiation didn't stop, according to the newspapers Gii seemed fine, and even if he noted the situation was taking its toll on him, that day he saw a renewed Gii; it was like the scandal never happened as if he had the key to adjust everything, and it only served to make him mad.  
He tried to take Gii down to get his place as president but now that he was fired he wants his revenge on Gii, and if attacking him publicly wasn't enough to damage him, he'll attack his private life too and make him lose every support, until he'll succumb.

He had the perfect occasion right on the same day when he saw a familiar violinist walking by. Already knowing what to do he put on his mask and didn't let the occasion to deceive the violinist slip away.

‹› ‹› ‹›

"There's no way I'd agree on that condition, they're rising the price because they know we want to sign as soon as possible but they're in the same situation as us, so go over it again until we get what we want and make sure they understand we won't back down no matter how long it takes to get an agreement" Gii told his co-worker about the contract with the Yoshida company and when the man left Gii's office the president's phone went off. It was Takumi's message, he would wait for him at the café they occasionally meet at.  
Gii read it with a relieved sigh, when he left that morning he realized he hadn't got the time to tell his lover about the recent events and he wanted nothing more than have some time with him and tell him the situation.

When it was time, before going he told his secretary he won't be out long, at that she reminded him of his appointments and said that she's call him if he was needed before his return.

Gii looked around himself when he entered the café, looking for a certain man. Just a few instants and his gaze was met with a familiar figure sitting far ahead and turned away from him. With a smile Gii walked up to him and when he was close put an hand on his shoulder to announce his presence. Takumi's head turned a little to look up to him but the smile he thought to find wasn't there which made Gii worry.  
Gii told him he couldn't stay long, those work appointments were really taking up all his time. Takumi didn't look fine to him so Gii told him to tell him what was wrong. Takumi didn't meet his eyes while he thought fondly about it and it worried Gii still.  
Takumi finally looking up told him he knew about those articles on the newspapers, Gii shouldn't have been surprised that he came to know something about all that since the relentless persistence of the media. He knew there was just no time to explain everything now but he started telling him about it "Those things are linked"  
They couldn't reach an agreement and thus sign the contract because Fumio was sabotaging his own company and he was fired because of his behavior, so of course once he was gone the meeting with the Yoshida company went smoothly and they were ready to sign the contract.  
He was about to tell him all about it but he knew he had no time and when his secretary tried to reach him through his phone he had no choice but tell Takumi they'll have to talk later.  
He hoped he could have more time but regretfully he started to stand up when Takumi's words stopped him "I met Tanaka-san, we talked" he really did look serious.  
Gii couldn't have thought that Fumio would keep up his mask even with him so he thought that Takumi came to know the truth and when he gave his answer he was mad thinking about his behavior "So now you know, I couldn't leave him work in the firm" at the mention of Fumio Gii's tone changed remembering what he has been able to do, he was so angry at the man.

Gii left and he wasn't satisfied with their talk at all, he craved to tell him everything, also because he needed to share his burden with his partner.

‹› ‹› ‹›

"The documents are ready president" Reiko passed him some sheets to sign as they walked. "Takata-san is waiting in your office" the two shared a look and Gii knew it was about Fumio.  
Gii found Takata Haruki waiting for him on one of the seats in front of his desk "Haruki, what have you discovered?"  
"The situation is worse than we thought" Gii waited for him to explain while he reached his seat, Haruki continued with a worried expression "it's not the company he wants to damage. While before his intent was to reach the highest position in his work, now that you've destroyed his plans, Fumio's only goal is to take his revenge on you."  
"So that's the true motive behind his statement, that means that if he won't succeed taking me down along with the Saki industry…"  
"...he won't stop and if he can't damage you in regards of your job or social life he'll go for the private life, and I saw him pretty intentioned on going for that too since even newspapers think that this situation isn't affecting you much. Moreover the contract with the Yoshida company will be signed soon so I'm afraid he'll take his next move soon"  
"Takumi..."  
"Yes, since his move with the press doesn't seem to be working, I'm afraid he'll attack that part of your life too: creating problems for your relationship might distract you enough to damage the company"  
Gii cursed under his breath he couldn't possibly let that man damage Takumi in his job, and he didn't dare to imagine what he planned.  
"There's something else" Haruki continued "I know for sure that he spends a lot of time outside the building, getting as much information as possible first hand"  
"Then he knows I've met Takumi. We talked at the café a while back after they met"  
"What? He already approached Hayama?!" Gii nodded "What do you think we should do, do you want to continue with our plan?"  
"Yes, we have to expose him or we won't stand a chance, as for Takumi I can't risk Fumio taking it out on him, I've got to let him think we argued or we're separated or something, and if he's watching our every move I'm afraid I can't go back home as if everything's fine" he just hopes beyond anything that he'd get the chance to tell Takumi everything asap.  
"Are you worried about Hayama?" Haruki couldn't help asking after witnessing his president and friend's expression  
"That too. But also because I didn't get the time to talk to him about this situation" then he remembers their earlier conversation and a realization hits him "Fumio must have told him some more lies and I think I messed it up even more.. I've got to talk to him"  
"Listen, I think your idea was a good one, you have to let Fumio think he succeeded on his plan when he talked to Hayama so he won't go back to him or do even something more like expose you two, he knows he'll damage Hayama's career and by doing so he'll attack you as well. So I don't think you should go to him right now, we don't know if he's following you"  
"Ok then, I'll call him, try to explain by phone even if it's not how I'd like to talk to him, and I'll go sleeping at a hotel for tonight"  
"And I guess that going to work tomorrow with the same clothes as today will serve the purpose"

The next move was set but it didn't make Gii feel good about it at all, he didn't want to go on with the plan while Takumi was still in the dark about it all, and since it was better than nothing he figured he had no choice but to tell him by phone. Alone in his office Gii took his phone and dialed Takumi's number. One beep and a voice informed him that his phone was out of reach. It was no good, he had to clear things with him but even when he tried again later the result was the same.  
At this point he was left with no choice but believe in his partner and in their relationship, trusting that the recent events won't break them.

‹› ‹› ‹›

On the next day Gii went to work very dampened. He didn't succeed on reaching his beloved by phone and passing a night alone was awful. Didn't he need his accomplice now..

As he walked to his working place Satou was standing just outside and Gii cursed under his breath since another unwanted presence was really something he could go amiss now. He greeted the man somewhat coldly and not being at all friendly, they eventually went in together since they had a meeting starting in a few minutes. But as he walked to the entrance Gii saw Fumio lying in wait just out of sight in front of the company, he knew he'd be there somewhere but he didn't expect him to approach him, "Had troubles at home Saki-san?" he said smugly when he walked up face to face to his previous president.  
 _'Well at least I didn't sleep alone in vain'_ Gii thought, as long as he thought he succeed they were safe. "What do you want Fumio?" he said with irritation, showing a bad mood to top off his masquerade.  
"It looks like you're left alone, you'll never get the contract and be associate with the researchers"  
But this time it was Gii's turn to smirk and this time the unpleasant presence of Satou came in handy "You're mistaken here.. I believe you know Satou-san" Gii turned to Satou before looking back to him "you might be interested in knowing that today is the last day of our negotiation, and tomorrow we'll sign the contract with which we'll combine business for this project." Gii wants to let the fired man know that he had made it and will get all the recognitions for it. And it had the desired effect: make him mad. "Until you have the documents with you!" Fumio said and he saved Gii the trouble to bring up the next part of his plan and inviting himself in the framing against him; in fact, since all will be completed on the next day when the documents are brought to the council and will be signed, he still had one night to sabotage it, and the only way to do that was to steal the contract, and as an ex worker he knows pretty well where those documents will stay in the meantime.  
Fumio left even more angry at him, and Gii and Satou started walking in but when Gii saw Takumi coming from the other way he feared the worst: Fumio could see them and he'd understand that last night was a fake and they were still together, and it worried Gii that the other man could know that and therefore do something else against Takumi.  
So Gii walked up to him hoping he wouldn't look too worried "Now it's really not a good time.." Gii says as soon as he saw his lover with an apologetic tone in his voice, hoping he'd comprehend.  
He tried to end the conversation soon and get Takumi out of Fumio's sight, then he walked in.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Gii felt horrible he could see the expression in Takumi's eyes and he hated it, even more he hated that once again he had to act solely on his own accord, without sharing this burden with his accomplice and hurting him because of that; and while he reached the meeting he thought how he could create the opportunity to finally talk to him.

Hours later he received a message from his childhood friend Sachi. He read it and he knew that he to act now. He didn't stop to think and just broke into a ran with only Takumi on his mind. In passing he could hear his secretary worriedly shouting after him "Saki-san? President Yoshida will be here in half an hour!"  
Gii didn't even slow down, right now it didn't matter how important this phase of the work was. He kept running until he reached his destination.

But when he was finally alone with him they wasted time with other things. When he went in he saw his lover and that man and he couldn't help but feel worried. Even if they had more pressing matters to talk about somehow the conversation just got out of their hands.  
When he asked about Satou it really surprised him, why did he bring him up? And then, could he really be telling him about a guy who's all over him, right now?  
His phone ringed too soon. He knew his time was out but still told Takumi to ignore it, he wanted to clear up everything now and tell him the reason why he slept out, but the phone refused to stop ringing and in his mind the sound resonated loudly. Very frustrated he suppressed a sigh, he could not neglect his duties now.

"Tonight, can we talk?" he knew now that Takumi must be going through something harder than he could have thought. Especially if his mind was full of lies both from the newspapers and Fumio, thus his lover only knew that he decided to not go back home, and the fact that he asked him about Satou wasn't a good sign. Takumi's reply made his heart clench with worry. He tried to convey his feelings to him and plead to trust him.  
He had to leave it to their strength as a couple and for now could only wish beyond anything that their relationship stayed as strong as he knew it was.

Everyone who worked with him in this plan needed him, this was the final phase and everything would have been in vain if it didn't succeed. The phone kept on ringing he could only imagine what his friends and co-workers' feelings were. He had to go.

‹› ‹› ‹›

The negotiation with the Yoshida company was finally over. The documents and the contract deposited before the official signing in front of the journalist on the next day.

Everything was set. Guards, cams, everyone knew their role and acted perfectly. Once finished their work the employees went home, making it seem like the building would be empty when in reality they were slipping back into it unnoticed.  
Gii went home. He didn't know for sure but as he hoped Fumio observed everything and was ready to break in when the building would be empty, or would look so to him.

Gii went home with a heavy heart, he really thought that he blew away his chances to convey his feelings to Takumi. But then he saw him there and he was overwhelmed with joy.  
Even then their moment was disturbed though, but this time it was good news. Reiko had texted him saying that Fumio had just broke in and they were filming it; it was time for Gii to go back in the building.  
Even if he didn't have the time still to tell Takumi about everything he intends to show him so he brings him there.

The security cameras recorded Fumio stealing the documents and he knew then that all their work has paid off. The plan succeed now they had the means for a counter statement where they actually had a chance to get out of it with their name cleared up.

Later they told their statements to the police and Fumio was exposed for who he really is.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, I can't get enough of them.  
And.. yep, I love it when Gii runs for Takumi!  
NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST


	5. Chapter 5

Takumi listened enraptured to the tell without interrupting Gii's words once. Even when it was over he sat still, wordlessly and just stared at Gii with round eyes. Gii smiled and took his hand for how cute his beloved was and for a while silence was their companion.  
Still surprised "I can't believe it.." was all he could say after a while, still processing what he just heard and putting it together with what he knew.  
How could Fumio-san be that vile... And how was he proud of his lover: Fumio wanted Gii's position and to get it he worked against the negotiation secretly, making it seem like it'd be Gii's fault if they lost the contract, and even if it'd have jeopardized Gii's position as president, Gii'd have gotten over it. But Fumio didn't care to damage his company and Gii couldn't forgive such behavior so fired him. It was just like him.

Unconsciously Takumi started caressing the hand holding his, and the two lovers gazed at each other for some long moments.

"And your father?"  
"We're always in contact to coordinate our work, we talked almost right away, he said he trusted the matter in my hands"  
"I'm sorry you had to endure this awful situation"  
"It's part of the job" Gii's voice was kind and his eyes tender as he watched his Takumi, for the care he feels towards him and also because he sensed that there was something he was holding back that made him look down.  
Gii tightened the hold on his hand a bit "Takumi..?"  
Takumi was used to this, to the capacity of his lover to see right through him, there was no use hiding from him and he didn't even want to "I'm sorry" he confessed with a sigh.  
"What for honey..?" Gii's voice was a loving whisper.  
Now after knowing everything Takumi felt a bit ashamed that he had doubted Gii even if for a moment. Their hands interlaced, playing slowly. Takumi shook his head a little still looking down and remembering that bit of fear gripping his heart "I was afraid... I should never have doubt you"  
Gii smiled "Takumi... you've always heard me out; you waited for me to talk to you; you stayed by my side… there's no reason you should feel ashamed"  
Eventually Takumi risked a tentative look in his direction and he could only see reassurance and love in Gii's eyes. It was all ok.

"And how are you feeling now? You considered him your friend.."  
"He was.. what happened now won't erase the past" Gii said "It's sad though. I guess that after his divorce his ambition got the better of him, and I doubt that in the future he'll go back being his old self"  
Takumi edged closer and put his head on Gii's shoulder. Gii smiled, moved by Takumi's will to comfort him.  
"It's inevitable, there are always some unpleasant people you have to deal with" Gii observed.  
"Yes I noticed" Takumi exclaimed containing a laugh, that surprised Gii.  
"What do you mean?"  
Takumi raised his head from his special spot on Gii's shoulder to look at him "Actually it wasn't only for Fumio that I started to wonder.." he trailed off "Well.. the other day I was at the café... I.. met and hateful guy," Gii knitted his brows "the one who was with you yesterday morning"  
"Satou-san?!"  
"Yes. He completely fooled me" _'It was an habit since I came back'_ he thought.  
"Why- What do you mean?" he asked very confused and surprised.  
"He sat down on my table and started talking... implying that you two.. had.. sex"  
Gii's eyes widened in surprise stifling a laugh "Why would he say this, and to someone he just met?"  
"He was drunk but I guess he faked that. And yesterday he pretty much said that he was having an affair with you" Gii's eyes were wide in disbelief, was that guy out of his mind? Somehow it made him laugh.  
"Don't laugh.." he groaned "that hurt.." and pouted.  
Gii looked deeply in his eyes and cupped his cheek after tracing his features in a caress "I'm sorry dear, it's just a reflex for the absurdity of it all" the pout disappeared and their hands interlaced again.  
Takumi knew now that Satou completely lied but "I wonder why did he come to me?"  
Gii hesitated "Well.. he has a.."  
"..enormous crush on you?" Takumi filled in for him and Gii's expression confirmed his words.  
"He tried to approach me again after that time at the restaurant, I brushed him off every time and ignored him after the meetings, I guess he knew he had no chances and so tried to keep you away from me…" Gii trailed off when a doubt crossed his mind, and it was Takumi who voiced that same thought out loud  
"But how did he know about us? Did you tell him we're together?"  
"No"  
"Isn't it strange that he came to me then?"  
Gii thought about that for a moment "Well he couldn't have seen you in the company since he came in two weeks ago for the first time, maybe somewhere else..?" then he remembered about their picture on the magazine. "Maybe he glimpsed the truth in that picture or maybe he just thought that it didn't hurt being safe"  
"Well it doesn't matter now, I'm glad that after today you won't meet"  
Gii smiled and headed closer "You have nothing to worry about" and reached for Takumi's mouth, their lips met in a slow kiss, before Takumi got lost in it he wondered briefly about how Gii can say that sentence every time and still make it sound so sincere.

‹› ‹› ‹›

In the conference hall loads of journalists already took their seats and were waiting for the president of the Saki industry to come out while making assumptions among themselves about what he was going to say. The opinion of the public at the moment was against them since the Saki industry was starting to look willing to do anything for business.

Gii entered the hall accompanied by his trusted group of co-workers. He took place at the microphone in front of everyone while the others were standing on his side.  
He decided not to beat around the bush and started telling them about the last night events right away: "Tanaka Fumio has been arrested by the police after his break in in the company last night, thing that he did to steal important documents for the company in order to damage us. And it was for the same reason that he made that _fake_ statement days ago."  
The journalists, surprised and finally able to have a statement from the company president himself, started making questions over questions, often overlapping with one another until the employee of the company had to take control and calm them all down before deciding in what order they could ask their questions to the president.

"Why talk only now?"  
"We thought it best to have a proof on our side" was Gii's answer  
"Do you have it?"  
"We have filmed Fumio's movements last night as a proof to present to the police. We have his declaration that he only released that statement to damage the company and that it was false. We also had collected proof that he was the one who altered the accounts to obstruct the signing of the contract."  
"His declaration was false?"  
"Completely. And now we can prove it. But please before that let me make another announcement." In that moment Yoshida-san came in from the door which Gii crossed a while back "We have become partners and will be using this occasion to make it official" as he said that Yoshida-san walked up to him and the two presidents held hands under the nonstop flash from the photographers' camera. Two men brought them the contract and they proceeded to sign it in front of the journalists and with their lawyers in tow.

‹› ‹› ‹›

While at first someone could have thought that it was all a strategy, the public now believed the Saki industry.  
"It was quite a speech president" Ikeda-san congratulated Gii once the conference was over and they were finally alone. Gii had to answer all the questions from the press after signing the contract.  
"Thank you. You did brilliantly afterwards, explaining all about Fumio and giving them those proofs"  
Reiko and Reijiro came in and all exchanged their congratulations for having resolved yet another obstacle and Gii took the chance to thank them sincerely for having been his support.

Then Gii told them that Takumi would walk by so excused himself and went out.

‹› ‹› ‹›

Takumi was walking to the Saki industry's building and he saw Satou standing at the entrance, he wasn't taken aback by his presence at all. When he was getting closer Satou saw him. Takumi fixed his gaze on him while walking and stopped right in front of him. Satou seemed surprised by his behavior.

"Forget about him" Takumi only said after they were face to face and exchanged a silent look. There was no use to specify who. "I won't allow you to take him" Takumi added and the other man looked very surprised, after all he didn't know for sure about them. "That's right, he's mine."  
"People's mind change" Satou wanted to appear sure of himself but he was anything but that.  
"I'm not afraid of you, do you know why? Because it makes two to be a couple, and don't fool yourself: he will never look for you"  
Satou seemed to crumble under Takumi's firm certainty.  
The main entrance door next to them opened in that moment to reveal the person himself who, as soon as he stepped outside, saw the two of them standing one in front of the other and stopped momentarily in his steps, eyes darting from one to the other with a questioning silence, then walked up to his beloved. Satou decided to not look in his eyes since he felt humiliated by the earlier conversation, he had already saw in Gii's behavior that he stood no chance but now it was thrown to his face. Immediately he excused himself and left.  
Gii turned to his violinist with slightly concerned eyes, at which Takumi flashed him a beautiful smile and Gii knew it was all alright.

Unknowingly to the other both men's behavior didn't differ much. The day Gii rushed to Takumi's studio under his childhood invite and he saw the awful scene of the man who had a crush on his lover trying to get close to him, after he walked out the room he saw Shin and stopped him and it was only after a few mere sentences that the same phrase came out his mouth "He's my man, mine and no one else's" at that the downcast Shin only replied "Don't worry Saki-san he had already rejected me"

Still outside the Saki building Gii made Takumi turn by putting his arm on his shoulder and both started to walk. "Want to go home?" Gii said "I need some time alone with you now" and with that the two men walked leisurely home relieved and freed by their recent troubles and with the whole remaining day for themselves.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you all for reading until the end, I hope it was a good read :)  
A very big thank you to those who left a comment, they _are_ very important for me.  
I'm already planning a new fanfic so, once again: until next time~~ :D


End file.
